From This Moment On
by justcrash.xox
Summary: I listened to her breathing slow, and when I knew she was asleep I took out my wand and pointed it towards her. I hated doing this, but I knew it was for the best. She couldn't know. "Obliviate." I said under my breath, barely a whisper. I bent my wrist, taking her memory of tonight. In the morning, she would only suspect that she had drunk too much. Nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**From This Moment On**

Chapter: One

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I could relax on the train ride back to my sometimes home. Hogwarts. Ever since I was eleven; and gotten my letter from Dumbledore himself, I had been getting on the ruby red train that took me to the centuries old castle. There I had met my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Every year I had faced countless dangers with them, from life sized wizards chess, to moving trees that smashed up anything in sight. Just recently, we had also faced our toughest challenge. The three of us, along with all the members of the Order (plus others of course, and also a few surprising guests) had joined together to fight Voldemort. The biggest threat the wizarding world had ever seen. Harry had defeated him, and since then everything seemed to be set right again.

I stared out the window, watching the grass whiz by at an incredibly fast speed. All it once it hit me that this would be the last time I would watch this scenery go by the window. It would be the last year I would be a student at Hogwarts. McGonagall had given all seventh years the option to return and complete our year since most of us were fighting in the war. Most everybody had returned except for the odd two, and those that were killed…

I was jolted out of my day dream when my compartment door was slammed open by none other than previously mentioned best friends. With them was Ginny Weasley (who I had also grown close with over the past six years) the fiery ginger was completely opposite of me, which was probably why we had gotten along so well. She was everything I wasn't and then some. I guess she could say she was my best girlfriend.

She came in beaming, hand in hand with Harry. After the war those two had finally realized how much they cared about one another and have been inseparable ever since. They were the perfect match in everyway. Even Ron had accepted them as a couple.

Ron walked in with Lavender Brown hanging off his arm, and gave a shy smile. They had also started dating shortly after the war, once we had figured out that him and I, although extremely close, just weren't meant to be together in that way. I saw him as more of a brother now, Harry as well.

Neville and Luna were the next couple to squish into the already overcrowded compartment. Again it came as no surprise that the pair had hooked up. They were so perfect for each other it almost made a person sick.

"Oh hello, Hermione, I knew we would find you here. This is the heads compartment is it not?" Luna spoke in her dreamy-dazed tone "Congratulations, by the way, on making Head Girl. It's quite the honour you know."

"Thanks Luna," I smiled at her and my friends, "It means a lot, I know you all know how hard I worked for this position."

" Your going to do a great job 'Mionie, I know you'll do wonders for the school." Harry told me encouragingly.

"Why are you in here all by yourself, where is the head boy?" Ginny quizzed me. "Do you know who he is yet.?"

I shrugged and shook my head and told her I had not been informed of who the Head Boy was this year. It made me a little uneasy not knowing who I would be living with for the rest of the year. What if it was someone who was a completely nuts. Even worse, what if it was a Slytherin boy? I shuddered at the thought. Lavender jerked me out of my trance.

"Can you believe that this is the last time we'll be doing this? Going on the train to Hogwarts! we'll have to like….start life after this."

I laughed, lavender could be seriously dumb sometimes, but she made a valid point. This last trip seemed surreal. We'd probably never be doing something like this as a group again. The thought made me a little sad, and I could see in everyone else's faces, that they were all thinking the exact same thing.

We had finally arrived at school, the ride seemed to be much shorter than what I remember. The rest of my companions went up to the school on the carriages that were pulled by Thestrals. Being in the Head position, I took my own boat up to the castle. Just like on the train, I made the trip alone.

Once we were in the castle, McGonagall had asked me to lead in the first years to the sorting ceremony, since she had more important issues to attend to know that she was headmistress. It was a huge honour, and I felt for them. I felt their anticipation and nerves. I was only in their shoes, 6 years ago. It still felt like yesterday.

As we walked into the great hall I was astounded at how much had been accomplished here since the battle. Everything was as I remember, as if the war had never even taken place on the grounds of the old castle. I smiled as I looked back upon the first years and looked at the expressions on their faces. Was I that shocked at the sight when I first came here? I didn't have long to contemplate the thought, the headmistress had shooed my to the Head's table to join the school prefects. The Head Boy had still not decided to grace us with his presence. Where was he? Who was he? I started looking around the hall, trying to pick out who was missing from our year, but was suddenly interrupted by the cheers and shouts as the kids started being sorted into their houses.

Once the sorting hat had said his words, along with the feast and words from McGonagall, she took me aside and led me down a corridor in a part of the castle that, surprisingly, I had never been. I presumed that I would be getting my own dorm for this year. I wa sled to a portrait of a sleeping professor Dumbldore. The picture almost brought a tear to my eye, but I fought it back, not wanting to look weak in front of my new headmistress.

"Unity." spoke McGonagall sternly. Dumbldore kind of snorted and yawned and the door to the Head common room swung open.

"Miss Granger, I'm terribly sorry, the Head Boy missed the train this morning and is running a tad late, he should be here soon. Please make yourself comfortable in the meantime." She nodded and left me to myself in the semi large room.

It was decorated neutrally, not in house colours, which I suspect our separate bedrooms would decorated in. there were a few steps down into the common room. A large, almost walk in fireplace was roaring to the right of the room. Two arm chairs and a large velvet couch were placed in front of it, for relaxation. Two desks for homework were to the left of the room, with a small attached kitchenette for making small meals between classes. To the back of the room were two staircases. One winding up to the left, and one to the right. I placed my foot on the staircase on the right and it instantly turned into a steep ramp. This, I thought, is definitely not my room as girls were not permitted in boys dormitories at Hogwarts. Turning to the left I made my way up to my bedroom. The way it was so elaborately decorated took my breathe away.

Everything, the walls, floors, furniture, was a dark wood. In the center of the room against the the wall was a mahogany four poster bed draped in red and gold fabrics. From the ceiling all around the posters and the bedspread as well was also decorated in the Gryffindor colors. On the ceiling was a small by stunning chandelier that lit the room in a romantic sort of way. To each side of the bed were also deep brown nightstands for a lamp and to my surprise a muggle alarm clock to wake me for my classes. In front of the bed was a large wardrobe, which was made of the same wood as every other piece of furniture in the room. My trunk and Crookshanks lay in the middle of the room on top of an expensive looking red and gold carpet that finished of the room. It was expensive looking and feminine and beautiful; everything I could have wanted.

I made my way back down to the common room to await my partner for this year. On one of the coat hangers hung a pair of robes, that I hadn't noticed when I walked in. I went over to examine them, shocked and what I discovered. They were Slytherin robes, I was bunking with a Slytherin this year. I ripple of fear passed through me as a velvety voice addressed me from behind.

"Evening Granger. So sorry I'm late."

I could recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around and came face to face with that famous smirk of his. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy, and I was stuck with him for the rest of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

From This Moment On

Chapter Two

I laughed inside at the astounded look on Granger's face. Although deep down, I knew she suspected I would get the position of Head Boy this year. My grades are the only ones in the school that can rival hers, as well as my class attendance. I do have to admit that I'm not as much as a goody two shoes as her, but despite my past, I don't really get into as much trouble as everyone believes.

I had changed since the war ended, I swear. The only reason I was so anti muggle borns, was because of the influence my father played on me during those days. He was dead now, though. My mother as well. She was never as harsh or judgmental as Lucious, and her death struck me hard. I guess that's when my tough exterior broke down. I vowed I would never take anything for granted again, like I had my mothers love. She was truly the only one that ever really cared about me.

That being said, just because my views had changed, doesn't mean I was going to go skip up to granger and ask to be best friends. I still loathed her. She is still the same, stuck up know it all I met back in my first year, regardless or her blood status. The fact that she has Saint Potter and Weasel-Bee sniffing after her 24/7 doesn't help her cause much. I hate them just the same, or even more. (if that's even possible)

"Well, don't just stand there with your chin on the floor, I know you expected this. Aren't you going to give me a welcome back hug?" I teased

She snorted, "Like I would inflate your already too big ego." rolling her eyes she walked away from me up the stairs to, what I suspected to be, her part of our shared dorm. I took that as my cue to check out my own bedroom. I walked up the right staircase and unlatched the wooden door. The small room was nice. It was nothing spectacular that's for sure, not like what I had back at the manor, but it was nice. I was completely suffice to live here for the next ten months.

Ugh, ten months. I would have to co-exist with know it all Granger for ten months. Eat in the same room ads her, sleep in, well not the same room, but it might as well be. Not only, all my classes would be with the Gryffindors this year, and I will have to plan school events and do prefect rounds with her. There was just no escaping her. This year was going to suck.

I headed back down to the main room, to find bushy haired Granger, already with her nose in a book. "Jesus, classes haven't even started and your already on top of your school work."

She gave my an icy glare, "for your information, _Malfoy_," she spat my name like it was the most disgusting word she had ever heard, "this book is full of what our duties are to be this year, if I were you, I would study up too." She returned back to her book. Even if I tried to argue with her, she wouldn't have heard me, I know she was tuning me out.

There was a knock at the portrait just then. Hermione didn't even flinch. I guess that meant that I was to answer it. To no surprise, it was boy wonder and his loyal follower them selves.

"Your Head Boy…" the red head said in the most dumfounded voice I had ever heard. All I could do was smile at the look he was giving me.

"Your precious bookworm already has her face in something over by the fire, good luck getting her to talk. She's probably even too busy for you two losers." I turned my back to them and headed toward the stairs, not taking a glance back as I stomped up the stairs to bed. I would spend the rest of the night sulking. Life hated me.

Morning came way faster than I had anticipated. I made my way down to the great hall for breakfast and plopped own in between Blaise and Nott. I grabbed a scone and started buttering it absent minded.

"How was your first night with the Gryffindor know it all?" asked Blaise. I debated answering him, part of me knows he didn't care because he was pissed I got to spend all year with her. I think I'm the only one who knows that he had an enormous crush on her.

"She didn't speak more than fifteen words to me I swear, she' s terrible, it's going to be a long long year mate." Blaise kind of half smirked at me. I knew he had absolutely no sympathy for me. He would do anything to be in my shoes. I saw McGonagall headed my way. I tried to dodge her glance but she caught me.

"Not so fast Mr. Malfoy, I need to see you in my office immediately, along with Miss Granger. We need to go over your duties for the upcoming year."

My two companions gave me an apologetic look as I took off after the headmistress. When I had arrived in her office Granger was already there. She whipped around and glared at me. It was obvious that there were about a million other places she wanted to be at that moment than stuck with the headmistress and myself.

"Now, as you both now, being the Heads of the school will require you two being involved in all aspects of school activities. I want you to start planning this years Yule Ball." instructed McGonagall.

Hermione scrunched her face. "the Yule Ball is still three months away, why are you asking us to start planning something that we have no need to do until later?" she asked quizzically

"Miss Granger, by getting you two to work together harmoniously so early in the year, I am hoping that you two can set an example for the rest of the students for house unity. Since the war there is no need for everyone to have such disdain towards one another just because of the houses that they are in, and what the status of their blood may be. Excuse me , I do not mean to insult you both, but given your past, you two are the perfect pair to set this example." informed McGonagall, "besides, we will be playing host to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons again this year, this ball needs to be flawless."

Both Granger and I groaned in protest. Neither of us wanted this "special project" so early in the year. I especially did not want to spend most of my free time with someone as insufferable as Granger.

"Please you two, you were chosen for this position for a reason, I expect nothing but the best. Don't let me down." said McGonagall sternly and then shooed us out of her office. We walked back to our common room in silence. It was definitely true, this year was going to absolutely suck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay just so everyone is aware, I wrote this chapter in about 5 minutes, with a seriously bad hangover and that is why it sucks so much. It's just a filler chapter, as the next two chapter will be the planning on the ball, the arrival of the abroad schools and the ball itself. I promise it will be better, please don't hate me._

Chapter Three

For the next few days, Draco and I completely ignored each other. This whole Yule Ball planning fiasco was going to be a huge a disaster. There was no way that we could make this whole thing go smoothly. Draco hadn't so much as glanced at me after the meeting with McGonagall. I knew he was throwing a personal pity party inside. How like him. He should have known that this position came with responsibilities that required working with the head girl. When I came back to the common room at the end of the week Draco was sitting on the couch staring directly into the fireplace. I figured now was a better time than ever to try and talk to him about the Yule Ball planning.

"Draco, I was hoping we could talk, if that's okay with you?" I walked cautiously towards the unmoving man in front of me. He just turned and head and sneered at me. "Draco please, I know that planning this event with me is the absolute last thing you want to do, but I'm just hoping we can out aside our differences for just a few months so we can represent our school properly, please." I pleaded with him. I can't believe I was deemed the smartest witch of your age and I was begging this man to help me with something I knew I could have done easily on my own.

"Granger, are you begging me?" that famous smirk of his was more dominant then ever now.

"Well, yes, I guess I am." I responded. He did something then I didn't expect, he laughed. Hard.

"I never expected that of you bookworm." he chided.

"I'm trying to help you Malfoy, if this party winds up being incredible, maybe you can get back in the good books with some of the students here. Don't you want people to see you differently, I mean now that the war is over and everything? You have no one left to judge you."

I can see that my last remark made an impression on him. He looked angry, and a little hurt as well. I knew I had hit a soft spot inside him. If he even had a soft spot in his body that is.

"How dare you talk to me like that Granger!" he stormed, "I know that things may be different now that the Dark Lord is gone, but that still gives you no right to say thing like that to me you filthy little mudblo…"

I got up and left, I tried, there was just no getting through to him. I stormed out of the common room without a glance back.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Honestly Hermione what did you expect, he's still the same old Malfoy we've known since we were 11, he's never going to change." said Ron

I made my way over to the Gryffindor common room after my spat with that stupid ferret, in hopes that my friends would give me a suggestion as to what to do with my current situation. Of course Ron would just criticise me, he never gave a word of advice in all the years I'd know him.

"Ron"s right Hermione, besides why are you trying to help him after what he's put us through over the years?" asked Harry

"I don't know." I replied, looking down at my shoes in shame. Truth is I didn't really want to take on this whole project alone, with my classes, and all my extra duties that came along with being Head Girl, I didn't need the added stress of planning a ball, which was not only for the students of Hogwarts, but for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well. I hadn't even given thought to the fact that the other schools would be joining us for Christmas again this year. That means that Viktor would be coming, being the coach of the quidditch team and all. Ugh. I sighed and slumped back down in the chair I was itting in and rubbed my temples.

"Maybe you should go talk to McGonagall, alone, ask her if you can do the ball on your own." suggested Ginny. She would suggest the exact thing I seem to be pondering. Ginny was the smartest out of all of my friends, although I would never tell anyone else that, or even her for that matter.

"Your right Ginny," I said straightening up, "I'll go talk to her right now, I can do this by myself right?" I jumped up which startled both Harry and Ron and ran straight for the portrait hole. I left my three friends sitting in the Gryffindor without a chance for them to respond.

I went back to my room first, having full intention of explaining what I was about to do to Malfoy, I was eighteen for Godric sakes I wasn't going to let him get the best of me this year and boss me around. I got to the portrait of Dumbledore and spoke the password and bustled through the doorway. The sight I found astonished me

There was the ferret sitting in front of the fireplace with steamers, ballons, mistletoe, charmed snow, glitter, napkins and pates and cutlery and everything else we would need for our party planning strewed out all ovee the floor of our common room in white silver and blue.

"…these colours are pretty together." I finally spoke, I was still in shock, which is why such a stupid remark came out of the mouth. Once I snapped out of trance I sat down in front of him. "Malfoy, what are you doing? I mean where did all this stuff come from?" I quizzed.

"After our squabble this morning, Blaise came over and I told him about it. You should owe him for your first born now or something, Granger." he spoke. He said it rather quietly, but I could hear the mocking tone in his voice. "he convinced me to help you plan this stupid thing, and once I thought about it, why should I let receive all the praise for planning it." he said with a smug look on his face.

There's the Malfoy I know, found him, no need to panic. "So you got all this stuff from Hogsmead today then? When?" I was still shocked that he said he would help me.

"Ya Blaise and i went down there this afternoon and picked up some stuff." he replied

I half smiled at him. It was a Friday evening, so I figured that we would start working on the planning tomorrow. I left Draco sitting on the carpet and went upstairs to finish my studying. Maybe he would surprise me and this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you are guys! Chapter four! It's a bit longer for two reasons, one I got a little carried away describing dresses and the ball and what not, and two, I'm going to Hawaii on Wednesday and I don't know if I will be able to update with chapter five! So if not I hope this tides you over until I come back and have a chance to update._

Chapter Four

The months following were uneventful. I went to class and hung out with friends. Ever since the war ended I had felt so free. I didn't have a care in the world. Granger and I were also working civilly on planning the Yule Ball. We didn't bicker, or fight, or throw verbal insults at each other (or just throw anything at each other for that matter) We didn't speak much at all actually, except for when we had to. It was bizarre really. For the last seven years of our lives we had hated each other and never gotten along or spoken a word of kindness to one another. I couldn't believe how we were acting to one another. I cant say we were being nice. Our relationship was defiantly changing though, and for the better.

It was only a week away from the ball and the lovely ladies from Beaxbatons and the gruff men from Durmstrang would be arriving any moment. McGonagall had all the students gather in the courtyard to give our guests "a warm welcome." The French girls came first, I could see that giant carriage of there's coming over the mountains from a mile away. The whole male population pushed and shoved their way to the front of the crowd. I didn't blame them, the Beaxbatons girls were incredibly hot. It didn't matter to me though, the only one really worth seeing was no longer attending that school, and besides now she was married off to Weasel Senior. Their entrance was basically the way I remember it being 3 years ago, flowers and rainbows and sunshine and all that shit.

The Durmstrang boys weren't far behind, they're massive pirate like ship rising out of the water of Black Lake only moments after the Beauxbatons ladies were ushered into the school by McGonagall. The men went one by one into the school and none other than Viktor Krum summed up the line into Hogwarts. I happened to catch a glimpse of Granger just as a look of panic crept across her face. She noticed me staring at her and blushed. I surprised myself at thinking that it was kind of cute.

The great hall was most crowded I have ever seen it, that night. Students struggled for space with the addition of our guests from. I was squished in between Blaise and Pansy (unfortunately)

"So how is the Yule Ball coming, mate?" Blaise was right in my face. How could he not be, there were people everywhere. We barely had room to breathe.

"It's good I guess, you'll see all of hard work tomorrow after the feast." truthfully I was looking forward to set up tomorrow. For starters, it would only be Granger and I in the hall, which would mean considerably less people to squirm through.

"What colour are your robes Drakie?" Pansy squawked while clinging to my arm. I struggled to get out of her embrace.

"I don't know Pansy, I haven't actually got them yet." I replied very unenthusiastically.

"Well then let's go together tomorrow! I haven't gotten my dress either, we can shop together and go to the ball matching!" she screamed right in my ear. I think I was going to wake up deaf tomorrow.

I turned to Blasie who was watching the whole scene go down, and snickering to himself. He gave me an apologetic look when I shot him a death glare. There was no part of this that was funny. The last thing I wanted to do is get dragged a ball I didn't really want to attend, with a girl who I wanted to go with even less.

"Sorry Pans, I actually don't think I'm even going to be going tomorrow."

Pansy just looked at me, blinked a couple times and gave me the ugliest pout I had ever seen. "No Drakie, you have to come! Who will I go with then?" she practically cried.

"I don't know, maybe Blaise will escort you." I turned to him and gave him my best smirk. It was his turn to glare at me. "Sorry mate," I said slapping him on the back, "take one for the team won't you?" he looked like he was about to cry.

The following morning Draco found himself waking earlier than he usually would have for a Saturday morning. It was the morning of the Yule Ball, and he suspected that Hermione would be up running around trying to get everything prepared for this evening. He guessed correctly, for when he came down the stairs to the common room, she had already gotten dressed and was sitting at the small kitchenette eating a bowl of cereal. She looked up when he came in.

"We have a lot of work to do Malfoy, I suggest you eat a good breakfast." Hermione demanded. Draco flopped down on the couch and looked at her absentmindedly

"What does your dress look like?" asked Draco, completely ignoring Hermione previous statement.

She looked confused for a moment. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me, what are you wearing tonight?" he asked again very calmly.

Hermione still looked baffled, but still she replied to him. "Umm, honestly I don't know yet. I haven't had the time to get anything. I'll probably just wear the same thing I did in fourth year." He thought she looked a little embarrassed by the fact that she had nothing to wear to the ball tonight.

"Nonsense," he spat, "I will not have my date wearing your date wearing the same old thing she wore in first year, come on, we're making a trip into town."

Hermione looked shocked, and she looked up at him and did something rather unexpected at that moment. She burst into a fit of giggles. Draco thought she might hurt herself if she didn't stop laughing so hard. He actually felt insulted. The mudblood had the nerve to laugh at him.

"What's so funny, and how dare you laugh at me!" he shot at her. This made Hermione laugh even harder.

"Do you honestly think that I would be going to the ball with you? You must be ill. If you want to know I have a date already, so you better go find yourself one as well seeing as how you are now dateless I assume." said Hermione once she was done her little charade of laughter. Draco was quite taken aback by her statement.

"And who might I ask, are you going with?" he asked.

"Viktor of course, what a stupid question. WE used to talk all the time, but I haven't seen him in nearly three years. Tonight will give us time to catch up." Hermione replied. "But, if you are going down to Hogsmead, I guess I will come with you, I might as well get something nice for the occasion. Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the common room.

Draco was left standing alone in front of the burnt out fireplace. Rather confused.

The walk down to the little village was deafening quiet. Draco really had no idea what he should say to Hermione. How should he really, she had just turned him down point blank. He wasn't used to that kind of treatment from woman. He was so used to them falling at his feet, that he had half expected her to be giddy with excitement about him escorting her to the dance. _How stupid of me, _he thought. _Why would the bloody bookworm want to go with me._ He furrowed his brow, and Hermione had noticed giving him a strange glance. He just told himself that the only possible reason he thought about going with Hermione was because she would have been at least a little better than going with Pansy. The annoying girl probably would have drove him to throw himself off the astronomy tower by the end of the night.

They had gotten to Hogsmead in about thirty minutes and he was being led by Hermione to a brand new little shop in the center of town. It sold muggle clothes, much to his dismay but she had insisted on not wearing dress robes to the event tonight and that she wanted to shop there. She seemed to be in a better mood and had, maybe, forgotten about their awkward moment in the common room, and dived right into the racks of colourful dresses hanging on the walls.

Draco was lost as to what to do. He had never worn a muggle suit before and didn't know anything about the styles or sizes. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment when he asked the elderly with behind the counter for help. Embarrassment was not something the Malfoy's were accustom too and he hated the feeling. After what seemed like an eternity he finally found a modest black suit with a black shirt and tie to go along with it. He knew it was plain, but he looked good if he didn't say so himself. He paid the woman for his garments and started wandering around the store looking for Hermione.

"Granger, honestly, we've been here an hour and you haven't tried on a single thing." he informed her, after he finally found her struggling to move to the fitting rooms. She had about 200 dresses in her arms. "There is no way I'm going to stay here when you try all of those on, I'm going back up to the castle, I'll be in the dorm, we need to get working on decorations for this evening."

"Fine," she replied, "I actually don't expect I'll be much longer. I'll meet you in the great hall in an hour, is that okay?"

Draco nodded and turned to leave the store.

Just as she had said, Hermione met Draco in exactly an hour at the entrance of the common room. All the decorations they would need was charmed to follow behind her. Of course she wouldn't carry them, Draco thought.

"Did you find a dress?" he caught himself asking.

"Yes actually, it was the second one I tried, it's very lovely." she told him, kind of half smiling. Draco knew she wouldn't admit it, but she was looking forward to letting loose tonight and making herself look presentable for once.

"What is it like?" Draco pushed. He hated that he was trying to make small talk with the Gryffindor princess, but he figured they would be a while setting things up, and the silence that would take hold of them if they didn't talk, would be rather uncomfortable he guessed.

"You'll have to wait and see tonight. Why are you so interested anyways?" she asked him, in kind of a rude voice too he thought.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Granger, I was just curious that's all." Draco sneered. Unfortunately, for the next two hours they went about decorating in almost complete silence, talking to each other only when they needed to give one another instructions. When they were done, they both stepped back to admire what they had accomplished together.

"You know, for two people who really don't get along very well, the hall looks incredible." said Hermione beaming up at Draco, clearly very proud of herself.à

Draco only nodded in approval. She was right though, they had done a wonderful job. The great hall looked completely transformed.

Instead of long wooden tables, they had replaced them with little round tables, that were draped in a silky white fabric, up against the walls. There were eight plush chairs at each table, covered in the same fabric with big bows on the back of them. The floor had been charmed to make it look like it was covered in snow and the room was completely dimmed. They had also gotten blue lights to add a romantic and almost ,mysterious feel. White tree branches were scattered around the outside of the room and were wrapped with white Christmas lights, and in the center of each table, were white and silver floating candles in a rectangular glass vase. It was very simple but very elegant. Large silver snowflakes were also charmed to fall from the ceiling, and icicles were now stuck to the arch in the doorway and to the window panes of all the windows of the great hall. They had also taken the time to put decorative frost on the windows, to give the room even more of a wintry feel. The dance floor was set right in the middle of the room, surrounded by all the table and chairs, and to top everything off, Hermione had conjured up three enormous chandeliers to hang form the ceiling of the great hall. Yes they had done a fantastic job.

"Well," said Draco, " I guess we better get back to the common room and start getting ready?" he looked at her and motioned for her to come back with him.

"I'm actually getting ready with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room, I'll see you tonight." she told him, turning to leave.

"Fine." he said.

"Hey Malfoy, thank you for deciding to help with this. I cant believe I'm saying this, but I don't actually think I could have actually done this without your help.

Draco didn't say anything, just tried to give her a small smile, which turned out to more of a half assed smirk, then turned around and stalked back to their shared dorm.

All the students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons were all gathered outside the great hall, waiting for the teachers to arrive and were chatting excitedly about how the great hall must have looked now that himself and Hermione had dressed it up for the night. He was drinking from a flask he had filled with fire whiskey for the night. He would need it to get through the boring events of the evening, but most importantly to try and put up with Pansy who would most likely be latched on to him all night after she found out he had shown up. Just at that moment he had spotted a miserable looking Blaise who was arm and arm with Pansy, headed his way.

"Hey mate, glad you decided to show up," greeted Blaise as he stole the flask from Draco and took a long swig, "I don't know if I could have out up with that awful woman all night, at least you'll somewhat distract her." he said to Draco, low enough making sure Pansy couldn't hear them. Draco laughed at his friends remark.

He looked at Pansy over her shoulder who was in a heated conversation with Astoria Greengrass. She looked the same as she did everyday. She had done nothing special with her hair or her makeup, which surprised him. He thought every girl would jump at the chance to get overly done up. She was wearing a very very low cut, sweetheart neckline dress that flooded all the way down to the ground and kind of dragged behind her a bit. She wasn't wearing any jewellery except for the white gold serpent ring he had given to her for Valentines day when they dated briefly back in third year. He had to admit to himself, she didn't actually look that bad, just plain next to some of the other girls around her.

Astoria looked beautiful, though, Draco noticed. She had her hair pinned to the side of her neck with a black flower stuck in it, to give it some decoration. She was wearing a very dark silvery-gray dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. There were crystals that covered the whole left side of her bodice in a floral pattern, and the fabric was cut in a jagged shape on the top giving it a little edge to the other wise feminine dress. The bottom half was tight all the way down to the knees, which then flared out, to give the dress a mermaid shape. It was a very flattering dress, and Draco expected Astoria for wearing something so incredibly beautiful. He mentally kicked himself for not asking her to the ball before Theo Nott did.

Just then the teachers mad their way down the large staircase and opened the doors to the great hall. Everyone gasped as they took in the beautiful sight while walking into the hall. Draco quietly went with his friend, not neing overly affected by his surroundings, although it did look a bit better now that the room was filled with, mostly gorgeous people, who had already started winding their bodies to the beat of the music being played.

He searched around hoping to get a glimpse of bushy haired Granger, when Pansy shrieked in awe. He turned around to see her wlaking through the doors, on the arm of Viktor Krum, jut like back in fourth year. Although the Hermione back then wouldn't do any justice to the woman standing in front of him now. Something pulled on his heart strings as he watched her walk in. he couldn't help how he felt. She looked so beautiful in her dress and all done up, that if he didn't stop staring, he might just fall in love with the sight of her.

A/N: If anyone has any suggestions as to what they want Hermione's dress to look like, or where they would like to see this story going, please review or send me your suggestions. I have been fighting with myself as to what to do with her dress, I have so many ideas I cant choose just one. And I have a fairly good idea with where I'm going with this story, but if anyone wants to see something happen I can try and fit it in! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 for you guys, sorry it took so long i was enjoying my vacation. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I had never been so nervous, which was silly because I had done pretty much the exact same thing three years earlier at the first Yule ball. Although back then I didn't have a developing crush on the schools bad-boy, sex god. _Omg I cant believe I just thought of that_. I scolded myself for thinking for evening a second that I could have had a tiny crush on the insufferable man.

I tried to shake off my nerves and walked into the great hall, hanging onto Viktor's arm a little more than I probably needed to. I could feel the whole schools eyes on me, even the teachers were staring at me like they had never seen me before. I couldn't help but blush, I had taken a lot of time on my appearance tonight, and I looked great, if I didn't say so myself.

I was wearing a sleek form fitting dress that hugged my curves all the way to the knees and then flared out to the floor. The bodice was a light romantic green and was all bunched up into little ruffles. A silk belt of the same colour cinched me at the waist nicely and showed off how tiny I had become. The rest of the dress was an impressive mix of different colours and shone brightly even in the dim light. The fabric slightly reminded me of a snakes skin, which was very un-Hermione, which is why I loved it so much.

I had taken extra special care with my hair and makeup. My normally wild frizzy mane had been magically straightened, and at the last moment I had decided to cut myself some dramatic bangs that were cut straight across the top of my eyes. I thought the style might be too plain for the night, but the more I had looked at herself in the mirror the more I realized how much it brought out the angles in my face. I tried not to go to over the top on the makeup application, and the end result made my eyes stand out like they never had before. The foundation I used gave my skin a soft dewy look and she applied a simple line of dark brown eyeliner on my top lid and coated her top and bottom lashes with brown mascara. To finish off the look i applied on orangey red lipstick to my small, thin mouth and then covered them with gloss, making them stand out. All in all I looked simple yet extremely elegant. The rest of my classmates must have thought the same, since no one could take their eyes off me.

Viktor leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You look beautiful, Hermione." he spoke with his thick Bulgarian accent. I used to think it was sexy, but now I just thought it was hard to understand, and annoying. The only reason I had actually agreed to go with him was to piss off Malfoy.

Viktor led me towards the dance floor, to join the many other couples that had already congregated there. He took my hand in his, and placed his other around my waist, a little lower than I had wanted too, which made me a tad uncomfortable. I went to put her hand on his shoulder when I noticed Malfoy standing with Astoria Greengrass. Although they were hand in hand, he looked surprisingly hurt as he watched us dancing around the room. This puzzled me, and bothered me a little at the same time.

After the dance was over I told Viktor I wanted to visit with friends for a bit, and that I would find him later for another dance. I finally found Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and Lavender at a table in the northeast corner of the hall.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you all made it, you all look fabulous!" I said excitedly as I plopped down in a chair between Luna and Ginny. I could finally start having some fun now that she was away form that oaf, Krum. I had meant it when I said that everyone looked awesome. Even Ron had managed to find something decent to wear this time around. He was wearing a dark gray suit and a lavender tie and vest to match Lavender's dress. He actually looked pretty good, I had to admit.

The dress Lavender wore was the same colour of her name. I thought that was a little cliché. "You look awesome Lavender." I told her, out of kindness, even though I wasn't very interested in how she looked, and thought she even looked a little bit trashy. But then again that was nothing new for her. Her dress was slit basically all the way up to her bellybutton and the cut was a sweetheart cut, that showed off her D cups a little too much.

"Thanks Hermione, you look awesome too! You should wear your hair like that everyday, it's so pretty." Lavender replied, with sincerity. Instantly I felt guilty for being so fake to her.

"She's totally right, 'Mione, you look so gorgeous." Ginny piped up. Like she should be talking. I had never seen her look so drop dead dazzling. Her dress was a deep red and strapless, with a sparkling bodice and a big black bow around her waist. Like her own, it hugged her body tight and flared out at her knees covering her feet in silk covered crinoline. Her matching fiery red hair was pulled half up half down and curled, with rope braids tied at the back pulling the whole look together. She was a sight to behold that was for sure.

"Thanks Gin, you look gorgeous, Harry must be over the moon." I giggled. Harry showed up right on cue and kissed Ginny at the nape of her neck causing Ginny to giggle and blush slightly. Harry a short compliment at Hermione before pulling the ginger Gryffindor away to dance. They were so wrapped up in themselves that they didn't even notice anyone else. It was kind of cute.

Luna looked nothing like herself that night, She was wearing a flowing silver A-line gown, and had dramatic smoky making ringing her eyes. Her normally long flowing mane was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her with a striking blue flower stuffed into it. I noticed that Luna was wearing a pair of Chuck Taylor's under her dress. It was very like Luna, and she had to admit, it actually looked kind of good. Her foot was in Neville's lap, and he was massaging her ankle.

"Oh hello Hermione, your dress is lovely. I've never seen you look so colourful." Luna spoke to her, looking up over her head. _Did she even see my dress_? I wondered to myself.

"What happened to your ankle" I asked with just a hint of concern, knowing Luna would give me some strange answer about some strange creature eating away at her bones or something.

"Oh nothing really, I was going to wear a brand new pair of heels tonight, but I sprained my ankle twirling around the common room in them. Thus the sneakers." Luna answered, looking at me at this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I gave her an apologetic look. Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny all came back laughing after the song had ended.

"Where is Krum Hermione?" asked Ron without any real enthusiasm. "Isn't he your date?"

"He is, but he isn't nearly as interesting as I thought he was in fourth year so I kind of just ditched him." I answered, feeling kind of bad I did that to the guy. But it was the truth, I just wasn't as enraptured with him as I was when we first met. That's_ because you have someone far more interested living with you_. I shuddered pushing the deserving thought out of my mind.

"Oh, well I have something that might make you night a little more interesting if you wanted?" Ron told me, while producing a small silver flask from his coat pocket.

I knew that I shouldn't be drinking at this event. Being head girl gave me the right to snatch the thing away from. I quickly looked around to make sure that none of the teachers or other prefects were watching. I also did a quick ferret check to make sure he wasn't watching either. I knew perfectly well that if he caught me drinking at this event that he would run straight to McGonagall to rat me out. After making sure the coast was all clear I grabbed the tiny flask from Ron, tipped my head back and poured the unknown liquid down the throat. It burned and it made my eyes water like crazy. I wasn't a drinker, but the rush it gave me was addicting, and I wound finishing the thing.

I felt like I was floating, and I grabbed the hands of my friends and dragged them to the dance floor, after a song, that I knew to be muggle, started playing. I grabbed Ginny's hand and turned her around grinding my hips into hers and started dancing. She got the hang of it quickly and we were soon joined by Luna, and Lavender. Just then I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, and when I turned around I looked up into the eyes of Viktor Krum. _God damnit he found me_. I thought. But I was too drunk and too wrapped up in the beat of the music to care. We started swaying to the rhythm, and once we started, we couldn't stop.

_If you are so frequently in love_

_If you prefer it all to me, then my love_

_You go_

_Down the longest road to nowhere_

_You pull it apart and your just left there._

Everyone cheered and clapped when the song ended. I assumed that everyone enjoyed the muggle music. Looking around I realized that most everyone had been drinking fire whiskey, either during the dance or had consumed it before. McGonagall stepped out onto the middle of the floor, and raised her wand to her throat. She looked right at me. _Shit, I'm caught, that's it game over goodbye head girl. _I thought.

"It is customary that at Christmas balls, the Head Boy and Head Girl share a dance together." she turned and looked at Malfoy, I did the same. I couldn't read the expression that came across his face when he was told that he had to dance with me. "Will Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger please make their way towards the center of the floor." McGonagall directed. Malfoy didn't hesitate, and glided towards the professor. _Was he drunk too? If he was, he hid it very well_. I snapped too once I realized that the crowd around me had backed away towards the edge of the hall. I drunkenly stumbled my way up to him, impressed that I didn't trip and fall on my face. I thought then that it was a bad idea to have drunk so much. The music started and Malfoy grabbed my hand and my waist, and sort of picked me up and started spinning me around the room. I looked at him, and he smirked. _Oh shit he knows I'm drunk._ I thought. I decided to ignore his stare and listen to the music, trying to focus on moving my feet in time with his.

_Kiss me, kiss, kiss, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take, take, take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

I laughed and he gave me a weird look. "What are you laughing for?" he whispered in my ear. His breathe sent chills up my spine.

"Uh, nothing really." I tried not to slur to badly. God I drank way too much, why did I drink so much. "I just think this song is oddly appropriate for this dance." My head was spinning, and I suspected now that it wasn't from the alcohol.

"What are you implying Granger?" he pressed, fingering my lower back. His touch was electric. It felt like he was lighting my skin on fire. His voice was so smooth. I didn't answer him. I just pressed myself closer to him. I didn't want this moment to end. I felt myself falling for him at that moment. I suspected he felt the same thing for me. He pulled me towards him, and nuzzled my neck with his face. When the song ended I didn't want to pull away. It hurt me when he let go and walked away. I stumbled back, embarrassed that I thought he felt the same way I did in that moment.

I felt hot tears prick the back of my throat and turned around and walked out of the hall. This moment felt familiar, for I had wound up crying on the stairs at the last ball too. Ashamed I got up and ran up the stairs towards my dorm. I didn't see Malfoy follow me out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright people, so this chapter will contain a lemon. Just a warning for those of you who are offended with that kind of language. This is also my first time trying to write one, so any feedback on writing them would be greatly appreciated. There will be no language but it will be explicit. It is also my longest chapter yet, just as an apology for keeping everyone waiting on updates for a week. Enjoy and please remember to review!_

**Chapter 6**

Dancing with her had been mind blowing. The feelings that I was starting to feel while being that close to her scared me to death. I couldn't ignore the look of hurt in her eyes as I pushed her away form me and turned on my heel and left her standing alone in the great hall. I felt guilt for, what felt like, the first time ever. And I let that guilt get the best of me. Also another first. I watched her flowing chestnut hair swish around her shoulders as she turned and walked very quickly out of the ball, and I soon found my feet following her out the doors.

I peeked cautiously around the corner, to see if she had noticed that I was following her. I heard her sniffle quietly in the hall. _Was she crying?_ I would have thought it would be a cold day in hell when I made Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's golden girl, their princess, actually cry. _Was it over me? No, it couldn't be._ I kept thinking to myself. It would be a colder day in hell before she started falling for me. I tried to think what I had done to give her the impression I was into her. I couldn't think of anything. _was I even into her? _I really needed to stop talking to myself in my head, I was starting to sound crazy to myself.

I continued to follow behind her in silent, all the way back to our common room. The portrait opened and she walked in without a glance behind her. I remember back in fourth year, when she had left the Yule Ball, she was crying then too. I felt that same gut wrenching feeling I had when I pushed her away after our dance. I followed her into the portrait hole, and noticed she didn't even look up to watch me come in when the door clicked shut. She was sitting in front of the enormous fireplace, watching the flames flicker in the dark. The light cast eerie shadows on her tear and makeup stained face. The was a half empty wine bottle in her hand. I couldn't let her just drink her problems away.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I panicked." I said quietly to her back. She didn't even flinch, even though I had used her name. "I cant say I'm falling for you, I'm not the kind of guy who would lead a woman on, but the feelings I got when we were dancing, they sacred me." I admitted.

This caused some movement from her, she turned around and looked at me. Then she laughed. Hard.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused, and a little hurt. I was trying to be nice.

"For the past few weeks, you've been so nice to me. Then that at the dance, you just pushed me away like what we had been feeling was nothing." her arms were flailing wildly to emphasize her retort. "I'd be lying to both you and I if I said that I hadn't started to feel something for you. Tonight at the dance was different, I know you felt it too, and don't tell me it was just alcohol induced. You like me, I know you do. The past few weeks haven't been just you tolerating me, I know there is something there, why can't admit that? For once in your life, stop being such a coward and do something for yourself for a change.

Her little tirade had made me think. Did I really like her, or was it all in my head? I know she had a point. The last couple months have been different. Like there was something pulling us together. I didn't look at her as the know it all book worm Granger anymore. She was more grown up now. A woman I guess you could say. She was right. I was starting to feel something for me.

I took a few steps toward her, and her body tensed in response.

"Hermione, I do like you. Just like I said before, I was scared, and possibly a little bit confused. I don't normally get feelings for girls, I just, well, you know…" I trailed off, embarrassed to finish my sentence. I think she started to lighten up a bit because she smiled a little and took a couple steps towards me.

"Why don't we see where we can take this then? Just tonight, test what kind of chemistry we have. No one has to know I promise." she said softly.

My body reacted automatically. I pulled her towards me slowly. I don't know if it was her being brave, or the alcohol making her brave, but she reached behind me and pulled my face towards me and kissed me. It was gentle and polite at first. It was like she was testing me first, like the way you would test how cold the water in the lake is before jumping in. She was just trying to figure out how it felt with me, before diving in to something with me.

Within the next few seconds she turned the kiss from innocent and polite to anything but. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, hoping she would allow me entrance to her mouth. She obliged and opened her mouth slightly, allowing me to fully explore. The next few minutes, we stood in front of the fire in our common room just devouring each other, letting out all the tension that had built between us over the last few weeks.

I pulled away from her, regretting it, but I had to make sure that she wasn't about to do something that she wasn't going to regret. "Hermione, are you sure about this. I can stop, we don't have to do this." I asked gently, rubbing her lower back in small circles, "I need to know now, I'm afraid if we keep going, I'll get to a point where I wont be able to stop even if I tried." I told her.

She just looked me on the eye and brought her lips back to mine. I took that as a yes, and attacked her mouth with a passion that I never knew i possessed. I lowered her slowly to the ground in front of the roaring fire, and grabbed a thin blanket to wrap around us to keep us from getting chilled. I wound my fingers into her hair and pulled she pulled me tight to her soft warm body. Soon I felt her little mouth trailing hot kisses down my chin, my neck, across my collarbone and up the other side. It was exhilarating and sent shivers up and down my spine, giving me goose bumps on my arms. She bit gently on a sensitive part of my neck which elicited and low, throaty moan.

I dragged my fingertips down the side of her body. I couldn't believe how soft her body was, it was like butter, or silk. My touch caused her to arch her back pressing her body into mine even harder. We continued to kiss with more and more enthusiasm, until finally we had to stop to catch our breathe. I looked he rin the eyes and smiled. She looked so beautiful laying there with the light from the fire flickering across her features.

Her hands trailed down my body and her eyes followed. I hand to bit my lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Merlin, what was the woman doing to me. Her tiny fingers started undoing my coat buttons, then my shirt buttons. Before I knew it she was pulling my shirt down my arms and off my body. Her marvellous hands went to my pants next, gently brushing my already rock hard member. Io gasped in pleasure. If this is how she could make me feel, and we had barely gotten started, the rest of the night was going to be insane.

She slowly pulled the zipper down on my pants, and I noticed her smirking when she gently nudged my member causing me to tense for the second time at her touch. My pants were gone in a flash. I thought the situation was a little unfair, seeing as how I was less naked then she was. I wanted that to change. I needed to see her body. I grabbed her around the hips and flipped us over so that she was now straddling me. Her knees and legs were already exposed. She had hiked up her dress to allow herself to straddle me. I unzipped the zipper on the side of her dress, and then moved my strong hands up her thighs and under the fabric of her dress. It came off slowly, I wanted to tease myself by exposing little bits of her creamy skin and a time. The dress came up over her belly button, which I was pleased to find, was pierced. A little red bejewelled heart decorated her navel. It was for Gryffindor I suspected, but it was extremely sexy none the less. Finally, inch by inch I moved the silky material up her body and over her head, where I threw it to the spot where she had thrown my clothes. I was pleased to find that she was wearing no bra, and her breast were free for me to look at in all their glory, they weren't huge, but they were nice. The only thing that she was wearing was a little silver thong. I nearly came in my boxers just looking at her. Merlin, she was so sexy. Why hadn't I noticed before.

It was my turn to tease her now. I slid my fingers down the crease in her panties and caused a moan to escape her supple lips. That turned me on even more than I already was, if that was even possible. "Oh Draco," she gasped, "please give me more, I need to feel more." She grabbed my fingers and massaged herself with them. Oh my god, I was about to lose it, I needed to slow myself down.

"Hermione, please, let me do this for you, I need to know that I'm the one making you feel this good." I flipped us back over, and kissed her mouth hard. I slipped two fingers inside her and made a 'come hither' motion with them, hitting her sweet spot. It made her cry out in pleasure and arch her back into my fingers, giving me a better angle to penetrate her. Even with just my fingers in her, I could tell how tight she was. I instantly wondered if she was a virgin or not. I know she had dated Weasley briefly, but I did not know if they had done the deed during that time.

I shook off the thought and kissed my way down her throat, to her chest and down to her bellybutton. I took the little bit of metal she had there, into my mouth and sucked it lightly. I looked up at her through my eyelashes. I wanted to taste her so bad. As if she read my mind, she nodded her head in approval. I wanted to taste her so bad. I moved my tongue in slow circles around her first, making her arch and moan in pleasure, which egged me on. It made me feel good knowing her I could make her feel this way. She was incredibly sexy when she made those little mewing noises.

I started rubbing her clit in small circles, while simultaneously working her with my tongue. She was starting to buck her hips harder and faster then before. I knew she was close.

"Oh, oh Draco, I think I'm going to come, oh!" she practically screamed, answering my question. Just then I tasted her flow into my mouth. She tasted so sweet. I stopped and let her catch her breathe. Then I worked my way back up her body until we were staring each other in the eyes.

"Merlin Draco, that was incredible. Your incredible," she breathed, "No one has ever made me feel so good, ever."

I stopped, and tensed at her words. "That's the thing 'Mione," I practically whispered, "have you ever been with anyone before this. Before me?" I asked.

Hermione turned her head away. "Yes, of course I have, I mean, Ron and I did date."

"That's not what I'm getting at, you know what I'm trying to ask you, love." I prodded again.

Hermione paused, thinking about how she was going to answer my question. "I've never been with anyone like that, I'm still a virgin. But this feels right. I know I'm ready. I want this Draco, I need you."

That was all the encouragement I needed, and I crashed my lips on top of hers. I felt her hand snake down my back, and grab a hold of me, stroking me lightly at first. She eventually picked up the pace, and she was close to pushing me over the edge. I grabbed her hand to stop her before she pushed me too far.

"Are you ready love? Your sure you want to do this?" I asked. She nodded her head, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Let me feel all of you Draco." she spoke softly. I rubbed her hips in small, slow circles, and kissed her neck gently.

"If it hurts, let me know and I will stop. I don't want to hurt you, I would never want to do that." I told her. She smiled, and then inhaled when she felt me at her entrance. I gave her one last quick kiss, and entered her in one swift movement. She squeaked underneath me and dug her nails into my back. I paused, looking at the pained expression on her face.

"Does it hurt? U can stop if you want me to."

She nodded, "It hurts a little, just go slow okay?" she replied.

I did as I was told, and eventually we picked up the pace. She started moaning louder underneath me, which lead me to pump into her faster and harder. I could feel her tightening around me, knowing that her release was close. I nuzzled my nose into her neck and whispered into her sweet smelling hair. "Come for me Hermione, let it go, let me feel you lose control." I breathed. Not a second later, she cried out at her release, and I came deep within in her soon after.

"Oh Draco, that was amazing. I've never felt so…wanted." she smiled shyly at me and grabbed at the blanket to cover herself up. I assumed she was shy now that the moment wasn't there anymore. "Can we sleep here tonight, I'm too relaxed to move." A full smile crept across her face.

I smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her and laid down on the carpet with her. I listened to her breathing slow, and when I knew she was asleep I took out my wand and pointed it towards her. I hated doing this, but I knew it was for the best. She couldn't know.

"Obliviate." I said under my breath, barely a whisper. I bent my wrist, taking her memory of tonight. I found the wine bottle I caught her dinking earlier, emptied it in the kitchen sink, and set it next to her sleeping form. In the morning, she would only suspect that she had drank too much. Nothing else.

After looking at her sleeping peacefully on the floor one last time, I knelt down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and turned to walk upstairs to my dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

_So a little bit of a shorter chapter, sorry guys, but I wanted to get something done and posted. The next chapter will be Draco, and I have more of any idea of where to go in his chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews so far! I have really appreciated and enjoyed your feedback. And a big thank you to everyone who has put my story on their alerts and favourites. You guys rock. I have already started the next chapter and I promise you guys will love it._

Chapter 7

I woke the next morning with no recollection of the events of the previous events, on the floor in the common room, and an empty wine bottle next to my head.

"Shit." I muttered to herself under my breathe.

My neck hurt from the angle I had been sleeping at, and the fact that I had slept on the hard wood floor, sans pillow, all night. Or half the night. I'm not really sure what time I came home from the party. Or why I had ended on the floor instead of my soft bed upstairs. I slowly rolled onto my back and pushed myself up on my elbows, afraid if I moved too fast I would throw up all over the elegant Persian rug covering the dark wood floor. I noticed that I was only wearing my bra, and the small throw that usually hung over the back of the couch was now sprawled over my naked waist. I finally spotted my clothing in a pool on the floor a few feet away.

_Wtf_. I thought. _This is a perfect reason why I don't drink._ Why was it so difficult to remember anything from the night before? How much did I drink? Who finally brought me back to my room, or did I make it here by myself? My guess was on the later, for I thought that not one of my friends would have let me pass out on the hard ground. Except for Malfoy. If he saw me laying here being a drunk mess, he would have laughed and kept on walking by. Although he had been acting more civil towards me, maybe he would have helped me up the stairs. Just then the blue eyed, blond Slytherin came thumping down the stairs, stared at me, grabbed his robes, then stormed out of the common room. Not even an insult thrown in my direction like every other morning.

"Okay…." My eyebrow raised in confusion. Finally, I made an attempt to get to my feet, and wobbled a little as I stood up. Once I was sure I was not going to fall over I put one foot in front of the other and made my way slowly up the winding staircase. All I really wanted right now was a hot bath with lots of different flowery scents and bubbles. I needed to work out the cramps in my legs, the kink in my neck and the odd pain that was coming from the spot between my thighs. Once I had actually brought myself to think about the sensation, I started to panic. What had happened last night? I remembered Ginny telling me about when she lost her virginity and how she had been sore for days afterwards. Had Krum and I had sex last night? The thought made bile rise my throat.

I moved a little more quickly to the prefects bathroom through the back corridors of the common room, and when I arrived I turned on all the faucets on as hot as possible. I poured in lavender, jasmine and gardenia scents in afterwards, careful not add anything with a sugary smell. I didn't need to make myself sick while trying to relax. I slipped my aching body into the steaming, bubbly water and let my thoughts wander.

If I had really slept with Viktor last night, would it really be that bad? I had known him for a few years now, and I thought that I knew him pretty well. I didn't have to see him all the time so we could avoid those awkward glances as we passed each other in the hall. We weren't the best of friends, so if things didn't exactly work out between us, I wasn't losing someone super close to me. I was thankful at that moment that Harry and Ginny were together, and that I had no reason to be tempted to sleep with him. Thank Godric. I was also pretty sure that I could exclude Ron from the equation. He was so enamoured with Lavender last night, that I would be surprised if he even realized that I had come to the ball. The thought of actually sleeping with him made my skin crawl and I began to scrub the thought from my body.

I couldn't actually be sure that I hadn't slept with them, or that I had even had sex last night. I only really had one way to be sure. I would have to make a painfully embarrassing visit to Madame Pomfrey. But first I was going to soak until I looked like a giant prune.

Xxx

I finally got out of the tub, after what I thought was surely a week. I wrapped myself in a fluffy red towel, with gold stitching and the Gryffindor logo emblazoned on it. Most all my muggle clothes were dirty, and I had no intention of wearing my uniform on a weekend. I may be the school no it all, but even I loved being in my own clothes once on a while. I didn't take my time doing my hair, and only put on one coat of mascara and a think layer of lip-gloss before heading out the portrait hole. I had noticed that Draco was still out. It was only just after one, but he usually returned periodically throughout the day. I shrugged it off thinking that he was probably at the three broomsticks or in bed with some bimbo. My legs carried me down the corridor swiftly towards the hospital wing. And a little faster than I wanted. I knew the school healer quite well and trying to explain my predicament to her was going to be extremely embarrassing.

Once I arrived at the hospital, I pushed the door open just a smidge and peeked in. There were only a few people on the beds. Leftover injuries from the quid ditch match the week before. I didn't recognize anyone. Madame Pomfrey noticed me peeking around the door.

"Miss Granger, come in, don't be shy, what can I help you with dear?" she asked in her motherly voice. I blushed just thinking about telling her about lat night, never mind actually saying anything to her about it. She grabbed my arm gently and led me to a bed in one of the farm of the room. I blushed again. "Miss Granger?" she prodded again, firmness creeping into her voice.

"Umm, well, this is slightly embarrassing, but I need you to run a few tests on me." I told her. I was sure that I was the colour of a tomato now. She looked at me quizzically, but nodded letting me know that I was to continue. "I woke up with some pain in my abdomen, and, well, down there. I was talking to a friend of mine about it and she explained that exactly how she felt after losing her virginity. I regret to say a I had way too much to drink at the ball and I don't remember anything from last night, so I was wondering if you could see…" my sentence trailed off. She only nodded her head. I knew she knew what I was asking of her.

"Lay down on the bed Hermione, and cover yourself up. Take off your clothes and I will conduct a few tests to see." she spoke to me softly. I'm guessing she did it so the other students didn't hear our conversation. I nodded and did I was told. I stayed in the hospital wing for about forty-five minutes while she poked and prodded, and asked numerous questions about the night and my body. It was all extremely embarrassing but I knew it was for my own good. She finally gave me the answers I was looking for.

"Well, your hymen has been broken, but while I was looking, I noticed that were no bruises or anything we need to be concerned about. It looks like your escapades last night were conceptual."

I was relieved to know that what I had done last night, had not been forced upon me, but at the same time I was saddened by the fact that something I could never get back had been taken from me. I thanked her for her help and left, crying a little to myself as I walked back to my room. Once there I spoke the password to the sleeping Dumbledore, he muffled something unintelligible and allowed me access. Draco was back, and was sitting on the couch with Blaise and Theo. All three boys instantly stopped their conversation and looked up at me as I entered the room. Draco and I stared at each other for a few moments, and then whispered something to his friends. They all sniggered and ignored me as I walked up the stairs. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I took of my clothes and put on a comfy pair of shorts and a t-shirts and lay down on the plush bed. It felt good to lie on something so soft after sleeping on the hard floor. I stared at the ceiling and thought about Krum, why he hasn't come to see me and talk about what happened between us the night before. As I was drifting to sleep, I surprised myself by thinking of Draco. He was looking down at me, smiling and his eyes were full of something I had never seen from him before. Lust.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the next few weeks, my daily routine had drastically changed. Ever since the incident with Granger on the evening of the Yule Ball I couldn't stand to be in the same room with her longer than 30 seconds. I would make it a point to get up, shower, get dressed and leave all before she woke up and returned to our shared common room after I was sure she was in bed. Classes were a different story. I had advanced potions, transfiguration and charms with her, avoiding he

in the small classrooms was proving to be difficult.

At the moment I was sitting in the dining hall, ignoring a stupid joke that pansy was attempting to reiterate. I laughed along with it, just make it look like I was paying attention, even though I hadn't heard a word of it. I was too busy focusing on the busy mane at the Gryffindor table. She was in an intense conversation with the fiery Weaselette. She had obviously said something amusing, for she threw her head back in laughter at the comment she had just made. She looked towards the ground and then up in my direction. Ours eyes locked momentarily and gave me a week smile before returning to her conversation with girl Weasley.

"Dude, are you listening?" Blaise poked me harder than necessary.

"Uhh, what…?" I responded absentmindedly.

"What's wrong with you man, you've been acting really bizarre lately. Did you even here anything Theo just said?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, sorry mate, I've been distracted lately." I told him rubbing my temples. Blaise said something to Theo than got up from the table. He grabbed my arm and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to the Slytherin common rooms, and up the staircase to his room. I knew no one would be here at this time, since everyone was still at dinner.

"Alright," Blaise sighed, throwing himself down on his bed, and tucking his arms behind his head, "talk, what's your problem lately."

I followed his lead and laid down on the bed next to his, which I had assumed was Theo's. Blaise and I have been friends since we were in diapers so there was no use denying that I had been distracted. I just didn't know how to say it. Blaise wasn't like the rest of the Slytherins, and didn't have a prejudice for the muggle-borns, but that didn't mean he was BFF,s with granger either. I didn't really know how he would react to the Granger news, and I was still contemplating weather or not to tell him.

"Well, there is this girl," I started. I looked over at him and he nodded, encouraging me to go on. I stared back up at the ceiling, "I think I scrwed up mate, I did something I really shouldn't have done."

I looked over at Blaise again, he was sitting up now and staring at me hard. After about a minute he finally spoke up.

"So?" he asked confused, "no girl has ever done this to you, who is this chi…" he suddenly cut off his sentence, and his eyes got as big as galleons. I think he was starting to piece things together. "Merlin, tell me you didn't do what I think you did. Did you get with the Gryffindor bookworm." I didn't answer him, just continued to count the wooden tiles in the ceiling. That was all that he needed to confirm his suspicions. "So what mate, she's just another girl. You've been with a countless number of girls. It's not like your falling for her, are you?" he asked.

This time I sat up to, I felt like I needed to not only prepare him for my answer, but myself as well. "I think so, I mean, things had started to change between us, she wasn't the same old Hermione to me anymore. She isn't the bushy haired, know it all bookworm anymore. She had become sort of sexy, and the night of the ball, I dunno I had too much to drink, and her in that dress and I saw her crying and…" I looked up at Blaise, he looked like I had just punched him in the face. His mouth was agape and he had this sort of stupid expression on his face. "Can you say something?" I almost pleaded with him.

"What do you want me to say to something like that." he responded in a shocked tone. "don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her, but you wouldn't catch me trying to get between the sheets with her.

I let my head fall, I felt like a six year old being scolded by their parents. "I actually enjoyed it too, which is even more surprising. I felt things with her that I've never felt before with any other woman before. It scared me. I don't know what I should do. Please promise me you wont tell anyone about this Blaise. No one needs to know." I begged, which was slightly unbecoming of a Malfoy.

Blaise didn't say anything. I figured he was trying to figure out what to say without assaulting or upsetting me. "I promise, you wont hear anything coming from me." he spoke. "How does granger feel about all this?" he asked

That made me pause. "I wouldn't know, she doesn't remember anything." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he said slowly. He leaned closer to me, putting his elbows on his knees.

"She doesn't remember anything from that night. I took away her memory of it, I didn't think it wa sin her best interest to remember that we had been intimate, so I obligated her. Then I emptied a wine bottle setting it on the table hoping that she would chalk up her memory loss to too much alcohol. I guess it worked, she hasn't said a thing to me since then." I explained. Reliving that experience pulled at my heart more than I wanted to. Shit.

"Why would you do something like that mate, you might have to tell her about it eventually. What if something happens, like she got a disease or something?" he joked.

"That's not funny man." I said, without a hint of sarcasm, I had been with a lot of girls, but had always used protection so I knew I was safe. Blaise stopped laughing and noticed the pained expression on my face.

"I'm just kidding, don't get your panties all tied in a knot….dude, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing the panicked expression on my face. I didn't answer him, I just jumped off the bed and out the door. He ran after me. "What's your problem man."

"I didn't use protection with Granger, that's my problem. I have to go find her." and with that I stormed out of the common room and towards the great hall.

* * *

><p>I looked for her everywhere, by the time I got to the great hall everyone had dispersed, headed back to their assigned dorm for some last minute packing before the train left for Christmas holidays the next morning. I checked the heads dorm and Hermione wasn't there either. I checked the library next, thinking she might be doing some last minute studying, or just some reading. Not there. I started to panic, I needed to talk to her. I spotted a flash of red hair out in the corridor, it was the girl weasel walking towards the Gryffindor room. I ran after her, clearly giving her a bit of a scare, for she jumped about five feet in the air when I grabbed onto her arm.<p>

"Sorry Weaselette, I didn't mean to scare you. I was hoping you would know where Granger is?" I asked, panting from running down the corridor. She gave a strange look then shook her head. "Damnit."

"No that's not what I meant, you just missed her. Harry, Ron and Hermione left early. She's on her way to the burrow. She wont be back until after Christmas break. Sorry." she dismissed me and turned to walk toward her common room.

"Shit." I muttered under my breathe. I don't think waiting to talk to her could wait until after the break.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for another short chapter, but this came to me so quickly, I had to get it out. I Know the story is progressing slowly, but stay with me, drama ahead! Hope you liked it. Please review, I love all your suggestions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I'm really sorry about taking FOREVER to update, but I debated with myself weather or not I was going to continue updating, or revamp this story. So I just decided to make the chapter longer and then once the story is complete I'll go back and re do the last few chapters. Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts, it means the world to me! Also, I tried to update my description of this story, and it only lets me put in 45 words. Anyone? Why is this happening! So frustrating. **

_Chapter 9_

My nap had me completely refreshed. The previous nights events left me completely exhausted, so sleeping for a few hours was the only rational way to regain my energy. I remembered dreaming about Malfoy, and how odd it had been to see his lust filled eyes in my sleep state.

It was surprising that my subconscious had dreamed up Malfoy, after the heated discussion Viktor and I had had before he left on the ship back to Bulgaria. Right after my visit to the resident school healer, I had made my way down to the black lake, remembering that the visiting schools were to be departing today. It had only takena few moments to find Viktor, for he was not hard to pick out of the crowd. He had taken me aside right before he was due to leave, and whispered in my ear, telling me how much fun he had with me the night before. He regretted he didn't get enough time with me at the dance, but I figured he had gotten his fill of me after we left together. He kissed my forehead and told me he would write, just before he left my side to go down to the boat. I felt a pain in my heart watching him go. I did not love him by any means, but he was the boy who had been my first, and it was hard to say goodbye after what we had shared together. I was still so tired after he left, I went back to my dorm and fell right back to sleep, after noticing that Malfoy had still not returned to pummel me with insults. Perhaps that's why I had been dreaming of him, I was thinking about him before I fell asleep that's all.

Before I got a chance to psychoanalyze my dream any further I was startled out of bed by Ginny, who had apparently been worried sick about me.

"Have you been asleep this whole time?" Ginny demanded, "What the hell happened last night? I tried looking for you and Krum, but the two of you just completely disappeared into thin air." her eyes were as large as saucers.

I knew she was worried, but I had known her for so long now that I also knew she was curious about the events that took place between my date and I, after we left the ball together. I blinked twice and finally sat up, trying to bring my completely dead and hurting body back to life.

"Well…?" she asked again with her arms on he hips. She looked remarkably like Mrs. Weasley at that moment.

"I'm not really sure what to tell you, I hardly remember anything from last night. I had way too much to drink, and when I woke up this morning, I was on the floor of our common room.." I began telling her. She just continued to stare at me, obviously aware that I was not telling her everything. "Remember when you shared too much information with me about your first night with Harry?" I asked carefully. Her eyes got even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Godric, Hermione, tell me you did not sleep with that man!" Ginny screamed. I winced, a little taken aback by her abrupt outbreak.

"I wasn't sure when I woke up, but I was sore, and there was blood, so I made a visit to Madame Pomfrey this morning and told me for sure that I was longer a virgin. So, yah, I guess I did sleep with him." I told her, praying to Merlin she didn't freak out. She didn't, she just stayed silent, which wa sin some ways even worse. "can you please say something?" I almost begged. I felt my eyes well up with tears. I was afraid she was horribly disappointed with me.

"Oh, umm, was he good?" she asked after what seemed like an eternity, "wait what do you mean you went to see Madame Pomfrey about your virginity?" she contorted her face into the most confused look I had ever seen on her. It could have rivalled Ron's even.

"That's just the thing Gin, I barely remember anything form last night. I drank so much, I guess I just blacked out after. "

Ginny's look of confusion turned into something more like disgust. "Classy." was all she had to add to our conversation. That was what actually made me cry. I couldn't believe my best friend would say something so hurtful. When she saw the tears she immediately realized the mistake she had made, and threw herself at me and hugged me tight.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it. I was just confused, I mean, your Hermione Granger, no one would expect you to be so cavalier in your personal life. I was just kind of hoping that we could actually talk about things like this eventually, it just makes me a little upset that we cant talk about what happened with you, like we did when I was finally with Harry." she said, clearly upset. I knew she was sorry. I don't blame her. If the situation had been reversed I know I would be giving her some hour long speech on responsibility.

"I'm starving Gin, let's go down to the kitchen and see if we can grab some food form the house elves'. You know they love me, we can go back to the Gryffindor common room and get Harry and Ron and leave for the burrow early maybe?" I suggested. Ginny nodded in agreement, and left me alone to collect my things.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving back to the common room, it was obvious that I was not the only one who had indulged a little too much the night before. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch looking into the roaring fire, unmoving and unblinking. Both boys looked horrible, like neither of them hadn't had any sleep in months. Ron was the worst, he had big black circles under his eyes, and the skin on his face almost had a green tinge to it. He finally turned to look at myself and his sister, it looked like he was going to hurl any moment.<p>

He began talking to me, mumbling something about what an awesome time he had last night, but I could only make out "hey 'Mione" and "so awesome" Harry finally turned around to face us, vacant expression on his face and all. He looked almost as bad as his ginger best friend.

"Merlin you two, how much drinking did you do last night?" I scolded. I noticed Lavender Brown shoot up form the ground and run directly to the bathroom. I assumed that she had had a little too much fun as well. It was also the fastest I had ever seen her move. Ron looked like he was going to hurl too after my last comment.

"You should be talking'." came a voice from the ground, I recognized the thick Scottish accent immediately " what 'happened you last night Granger?" Seamus pulled himself up from the carpet on the floor at Harry and Ron's feet. I blushed, I guess he was right. He never waited for an answer though, just dropped himself back into the same spot he had just vacated. I heard a distressed groan come form him.

I finally managed to take in my surroundings. Parvati and Padme Patill were passed out on each other over in the corner by the stairs. I also noticed Luna and Neville passed out on one of the desks, that were actually meant for homework. The whole common room was just a complete disaster. It was quite obvious that the party did not die after the dance was over. I felt bad for whoever was going to be cleaning this up over the break.

Ron finally came too enough to notice all the food Ginny and I were holding in our arms. He dragged Harry to his feet, took half of it and headed toward his room, Harry in tow. "Ronald you do remember we told mom we would be home early this year right?" Ginny called up after him. She got no reply, just a slam of the door upstairs, and the obvious shuffling of Ron and Harry's trunk being shifted around. I was guessing that they heard her.

Both Ginny and I plopped ourselves down the plush chairs on either side of the couch in the common room. Upon further inspection I noticed that Colin Creevy was passed out on the floor with Seamus, as well.

"What the hell happened last night." I asked Ginny. I was hoping that something good happened last night, to distract her from the secret I revealed earlier.

"Honestly," Ginny began, she started shaking her head, "that's a really, really good question. I don't think anyone knows."

Parvati was finally up, and I squeezed over to allow her room to sit with me. The two of us had finally put aside our differences, and once we actually started getting to know each other, we both discovered we actually liked each other, and eventually became friends.

"I agree with Ginny, I think after finals, everyone just vented during the dance, I think even the Hufflepuff students got a little crazy last night." Parvati added, in a rather groggy voice.

I laughed a little, feeling guilty now that I didn't remember anything, Seeing the Hufflepuffs getting crazy would have been a sight to behold.

"Although you missed Ron and Lavender." Parvatii spoke again, looking me in the eye this time.

"Thank god for that," retorted Ginny, " they were attached at the mouth all night."

Both girl knew that my relationship was Ron was rocky and complicated all through school, all the way up until the summer passed, when we finally broke up. I remember how hurt I had been when I saw Ron and Lavender kissing for the very first time after his first quidditch match. It seemed silly know, and I imagined them at the dance, and was instantly disgusted.

"Thank god for that." I replied with a half hearted laugh. I looked around the room once more, yawned, and then realized how tired I was, even after my nap. McGonagall had taken the defences around the school after the war, so all teachers and seventh year students (in our classes case, eighth years) were allowed to apparate in and off the grounds as we pleased. I was the only one out of the four of us, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and myself that is, that had learned to do it without splinching, and I knew that it was going to take a lot of energy out of me. I heard the clunk of Harry and Ron's trunks coming down the stairs. Both Ginny and I said our goodbyes to Parvati, and anyone else who was slightly conscious, and left the common room.

I hurried to the heads dorm, while Harry and Ron went off in the other direction. Something about meeting with Slughorn and that they would meet us at the quad, which was the actual only place on the grounds were allowed apparating on. I ran back to my room as quickly as I could to collect my things. Malfoy still wasn't back, not that I cared, I just thought it was odd that he was spending so much time with his friends. I also thought about where he was going for the holidays, for I knew that his father was locked away in Azkaban and that his mother had passed away. The poor boy was all alone this Christmas. I shook the thought out of my head, immediately after I thought it. It was sad yes, no one should be alone for Christmas, but Malfoy and I were by no means the best of friends.

It actually scared me that the thought of Malfoy all alone saddened me, and I felt something in the pit of my stomach that I had never felt before, it was a sort of tugging sensation, and fluttering, as if butterflies were fluttering around in the pit of my stomach. I had officially decided that I needed sleep ASAP. I crammed the last few things I needed for the holidays into my trunk, not caring if they were thrown in haphazardly. Right no I was too tired and distressed to care. I quickly carried my trunk down the stairs and out the portrait hole, saying a quick goodbye to the sleeping old man in the picture, and headed straight for the quad. I immediately found my travelling group, and we grabbed a hold of one another. I carefully pictured that thatched roof of the burrow, putting as much detail into the small house as I could before I apparated, I opened my eyes, and right before the unsettling tugging sensation I got every time I disappeared, I swear I could have saw a pair of billowing robes, and pale blond hair running in my direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for your patience guys, I know it has been a while, but I have the next 2 days off work to write, and I pretty promise that I will update at least 2 chapters over the next couple days. I am also working on a short smutty two-shot for the book, Inside The Mind Of Gideon Rayburn. For those of you who have read the book, it will be a Pillar/Molly/Gid story. For those of you who haven't read it, I suggest you do, it's an awesome read! Big shout out to cherryfeb13 and IGOTEAMEDWARD for your reviews throughout the chapters, and for the rest of you please don't forget to review! Muah!**

**-A**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for the lack of updates over the last week. It had been crazy busy at work, and I also just got back from Florida where my team was competing at the USASF world cheerleading championships! We got 5****th****, so I have been crazy excited about that. Probably one the best feelings of my life thus far. Anyways, I have written the next THREE chapters for you to make up for it! Thank you so much for all the feedback I have gotten from all you lovely people. An extra big thank you to flower123 and xoxFiFixox who, combined, gave me the ideas for the next two chapters! Hope you enjoy, and again a big apology for the late update.**

_Chapter 10_

I was home. Laying awake in my familiar four poster king-sized bed. Although tonight, the comfort of the Slytherin green and silver silk sheets were not giving me the comfort to fall asleep. Ever since the night that I left Hogwarts, I had been thinking non stop of what I had done to Hermione, and myself. At first it didn't bother me. Taking away her memory had seemed, at the time, the best thing to do. For both our sakes. For the last seven years, we had been raised and bred to be enemies. I had been taught by my family, and dark forces, that her blood was not like mine, that it was dirty. That her life was not as valuable as a pure-blood. I know now that that belief is rubbish. When I looked at her, I saw a beautiful intelligent woman that any man would be lucky to have, and I was not one of those men that would ever find out what it would be like to be with her. Until that night, that fateful night.

That night. I could not stop thinking about it. Sometimes I wish that our roles had been reversed, and that she had been the ones to take away my memory. Too many nights had I dreamt about the look of pleasure on her face. It was haunting me. If I was talking to myself from sixth year, I wouldn't know who I was. Because I had to face it. I was falling in love with the Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger. Books, brains and all.

The realization hit me the day I saw her in the arms of that git, Krum. AS I watched her gaze at him with adoration, I longed for the days when that look would be because of me. I realized that one night of bliss had changed the way I looked at this girl, this woman. It was true, I loved her.

I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. 12:06 am. It was Christmas, and just like every other year. He was going to be alone. Although this year was going to be much different. Since the death of my mother last year, there would had been no Malfoy Christmas ball, no giant Christmas tree in the foyer, no presents, and as harsh and unloving as they were at times, no family. For the first time in my entire life, I felt the hot prick of tears in the back of my throat, and I let myself really cry.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sun streaming through the window. The clock said it was well after the appropriate time to get out of bed. Especially on Christmas morning. I wiped the leftover tear stains from my emotional night from my cheeks, and threw my sheets back. I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and my feet moved me towards my enormous wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants, and threw on an old cotton tee shirt, and padded out the door and down the stone stairway. It still felt odd to walk around my home in something so casual. If my parents had still been alive, I would be expected to be dressed to the nines, suit tie, and shiny black shoes, just to attend breakfast. I would also be expected to eat with my family in the dining hall. But today I requested a simple cup of black coffee, and the daily prophet to be delivered to me in the sitting room.<p>

I was drowned in the boring news of the prophet when suddenly, Blaise came flying, unannounced through the fireplace in front of me.

"Merry Christmas my friend. I figured you would sulking in this depressing stone house all by yourself, thought I would pay you a much needed visit by the looks of it. You look terrible mate. What happened." Blaise said, speaking much too quickly for most people to register. I have been friends with though for years though, and heard every word he said.

"Merry Christmas to you too Blaise." I replied back, careful to avoid the question of what had put a huge damper on my mood.

"I know you avoided my question on purpose, Draco. But since we're all by ourselves now, and I am your best friend, your going to tell me why you have been in such a foul mood ever since the Yule ball."

Blaise knew about my rendezvous with Miss Iron Knickers, he did not know, although, that I was falling in love with the girl. If I told her about my feelings for her, he would either walk off and never speak to me again or laugh in my face. Or both, knowing Blaise. I just shook my head, signalling him I didn't want to answer his question. I didn't even know if I knew how to answer.

"Come on Draco, it cant be that bad." Blaise pushed.

I just stared at him blankly, then rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. When I looked up at him again I buckled, and said one word. "Granger."

His eyes just got all big in wonderment. "I knew it!" he shouted, "I knew she had some sort of spell on you, damn what happened that night." he got up from where he was sitting and started pacing back and forth across the room, anxious to hear the full story from me, and every feeling that came along with it.

It was out now, he knew, there was no use denying it. I told him everything, knowing that as my best friend, he would try his best not to judge, and understand the predicament I had gotten myself into. I told him all about the night of the ball. How amazing that dress looked on her, the tension between the two of us when we danced, and that spark I felt for the first time that scared the hell out of me. I told him about walking out on her, leaving her standing there alone. The hurt I had caused her. I told him about finding her drunk in our shared dorm, and the events that followed. I didn't get into extreme detail, seeing as how that moment had been something special, and it was shared between us and I wanted to keep it that way. Besides, I think extraneous details would have grossed Blaise out just a little bit. I told him how I erased her memories, so she remembered nothing of that night, and how I had been avoiding her ever since. I told him finally about seeing her embraced with Krum, and realizing last night that I was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

He reacted a lot better than I suspected he would. Blaise listening intently, nodding at all the right moments, gasping and groaning at the right spots, and when I had finished my rant, he just sat there in shock; he said nothing. The deafening silence between us was not helping. I couldn't tell if he was in shock, disgusted, or just thinking to himself.

"There's one more thing to this story," I said softly, causing him to finally look up at me, "we didn't use protection." I stated.

That caused a reaction from him, finally, although not I good one.

"Are you retarded man?" he shouted. I didn't blame him, I knew what I had done was stupid.

"Look Blaise, I was extremely intoxicated, and in the heat of the moment, I know you know what its like to be in that position, I just need to know that whatever happens, I'll have someone to stand behind me, be there for me 100%" I told him, standing up and moving out of the room. Blaise got up and followed suit.

"It's a good thing your father isn't alive to hear this revelation. He would kill Granger, and then probably kill you too. Do you know the kind of consequences your stupid actions could have?" he asked firmly.

I stopped and turned around, "you don't think I know that?" I snapped, sorry for the way I spoke to my best friend, "I'm sorry, this whole situation has me really stressed out." I looked towards the ground in shame.

"Its okay mate, I know this must be al lot to process right now, but I'll be here for you. I promise." he told me giving me a pat on the back.

I nodded my thanks to him and turned on my heel, strolling towards my office. I opened the door and walked towards the enormous fire place, only one of the many that were scattered around the manor.

"Where are you going?" he asked my confused.

"Merry Christmas my friend, I hope you enjoy the rest of the day with your family." I spoke, grabbing a handful of floo powder before stepping inside the fire. I never liked travelling by floo, or even apparating for that matter. That pulling sensation from behind my bellybutton always left me dazed and disoriented.

"That didn't answer my question, where are you running off too?" he asked again, with a hint more frustration in his voice this time.

I just smirked. "Where else do you think I'm going? She needs to know the truth about what I did to her."

And with that I raised my arm full of powder, making sure to speak very clearly when I said my destination. I didn't know exactly that she would be there, but it was the best chance I had.

"The burrow!" I shouted, before quickly disappearing in the green flames.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Christmas at the Weasley household, was a Christmas unlike any other, for lack of a better word, this day was magical. In every sense of the word. The tree that Ron, George and Mr. Weasley had hand picked themselves from the woods a ways away, was sitting crookedly against the wall by the fireplace. The ornaments charmed to magically dance its way across the branches and the lights flashed different colours every minute.

The whole house was decorated, inside and out, with greenery and lights strung up kind of haphazardly. Inside the air smelled of Mrs, Weasley incredible Christmas baking for weeks before Christmas day, and this morning was no exception. As I crawled out of bed I could smell the cinnamon and bacon coming form the kitchen downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed that I was the last one to join them, I was also the only one still in pyjama's and I blushed, embarrassed a little at seeing everyone dressed in their best for Christmas breakfast.

"Hermione dear, Merry Christmas!" she said, running up to me and giving me an enormous hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, you too!" I replied cheerfully, "breakfast smells amazing, let me just run and put some clothes on and I will be right back and sit down with you guys and eat." I said, turning back towards the stairs.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley grabbed my arm and sat me down at the table, right between herself and Ginny, "your practically family, no need to get dressed for breakfast." she handed my a plate piled high with bacon, eggs, and sausage. It all smelled so good, and I didn't want to argue with her. I noticed I was starving so I dug into my breakfast.

The morning was alive with conversation. As always, Arthur Weasley was pestering Harry about the use of the most obscure muggle artifacts, George was showing Bill, who had come back from Romania for the holidays, all the new products he expected to release for the joke shop for the summer. Ever since his twin had died in the war, George had thrown himself into his shop, thinking of nothing else. I couldn't exactly say that Fred's death hadn't messed him up, it did, but he was taking it out in a rather unhealthy way in my opinion. He wasn't as cheerful and friendly as he once was. I worry about him. I know his parents, Molly especially, and his siblings did as well. He just never seemed to care.

Ron, Ginny and Harry had thrown themselves into a conversation based around quid ditch, I understood nothing of it. I'm not challenged when it came to the sport, I understood it perfectly fine. Those three are just way to into it for me to follow. Fleur and Molly busied themselves in the kitchen, cleaning up the leftovers from breakfast. I asked to help but they said they could handle it. The rebuilt kitchen was far too small for three people to crowd into anyways.

"I think I'll go have a shower." I announced, to no one in particular. When I didn't get so much as a glance form anyone, I turned on my heel and stalked up the stairs towards Ginny's bathroom. I shed my body of the nightgown and chenille robe that clung to it, then turned the water onto hot. While I let the water run, I let my hair fall free of the messy bun I had out it in to sleep, and examined myself in the mirror.

So many people tell me that after you have sex, it seems that your body changes. Mine had not, at least not to me. I still had the bushy brown hair I did in my first year. My body did not have extraordinary womanly qualities, small breasts and no womanly curves. I still same plain jane look to my face, always free form makeup, for I didn't need it and I couldn't be bothered with the hassle of it every morning. I strictly saved that kind of thing for a special occasion. Like the Yulle ball. Draco's face popped into my mind once more when I thought of that night. It was odd. I had been living with him since September and I never thought of him that much. Right up until that night, I really could care less about him. I guess you could say that we bonded a little since we were assigned to share a dorm, but not so much that I thought of him as often as I did. What bothered me most was the fact that he had avoided me like the plague afterwards. Right up until I saw him right before we apparated to the burrow. As I climbed into the shower I ran through all the possibilities of what I could have done to put him off me so much. My mind, for once, came up blank.

* * *

><p>The shower I had taken, had been completely refreshing, and washed all the remains of sleep form my body. I was fully awake and ready to enjoy Christmas with the people I loved most. I came down stairs, finding them all crowded in the living room around the tree. I assumed it was time to open each others gifts. The Weasley's did not have much money, even after the war. The money that was given to them for helping defeat Voldemort had gone directly into rebuilding their home. Even so, they had managed to come up for presents for anyone. Like ever year, Molly had knitted a sweater for each one of them. I thanked her, but was too polite to tell her that the fabric was just too itchy, and that I would never wear it. I looked around the room and noticed the disappointing look on Ronald's face. He lived with Molly, so he would have to wear the sweater, as to not upset her.<p>

It took us close to two hours to open all the gifts. Harry had given me a ruby necklace that I had been admiring in the window at a tiny jewellery shop on Knockturn Alley a few months ago. I told him that it was too much to accept, but he insisted that I take it, as he and Ron probably would have died first year if it hadn't been for me. Ron got me about a years worth or reading from Flourish and Blotts. Honestly it was the nest gift I had ever received from anyone.

We spent the rest of the afternoon drinking butterbeer and spreading gossip about our schoolmates. I figured now was a better time then ever to tell them about Viktor.

"You did what!" Ron and Harry both shouted. I never really expected that kind of reaction from them. I thought they might have been happy, or relieved.

"Well, now I'm all caught up with you guys right? I mean Ron has Lavender, and Harry, you have Ginny. We can bond about this kind of stuff now right?" I told them both.

Harry finally broke form his trance, "Hermione, we weren't expecting something like this from you, we figured you would be like any other girl, and wait for the right person to give it up to. Not just do it on some night just because you were drunk." he said

"You wouldn't even do it with me, and we've known each other forever! We even dated for a while!" Ron shouted. Clearly he wasn't happy.

"I didn't do it just because I was drunk," I told them, "actually I don't remember it at all, I wore up in my room with a terrible headache. I have no idea how I got there, I'm assuming he took me back." I confessed

"Hermione, what do you mean you don't remember it?" Harry asked

"I just told you, I had to much to drink." I replied. We didn't get a chance to speak more of the subject though. Right at that moment, a loud crash came form the fireplace and a figure flew out and landed on the floor in front of us, covered in ash.

The man in front of us groaned in pain, stood up and brushed himself off. Malfoy stood in front of us, with a panicked expression on his face. He looked right at me.

"Hermione, we need to talk, right now, its important." he said. And with that he grabbed my arm and we headed out to the garden.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I am so so so so sorry for the delay on this story, I have been really busy lately and been under a crazy amount of stress, so I didn't really have time to get to the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! How do you think Hermione is going to react to Draco's confession?**

_Chapter 12_

I never really thought out what I was going to say to Hermione. To say she was shocked when I came through the fireplace would be an understatement. As I was pulling her through the sorry excuse of the Weasley's garden, that look of horror and shock still hadn't left her face. What was I going to say to her? How was I going to put this to her without making her pass out, because knowing her, she probably would. Either that, or hit me. Telling her this story was going to make me sound like the biggest idiot, and an even worse person then everyone already thought I was. I wasn't excited about it, but it was something that had tot be done.

"Did you really just have to show up here announced?" Hermione spat. If her outburst hadn't shocked me, the amount of force she used to escape my grip on her would have. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until after the holiday, I have to spend everyday with you at school, the least I could ask from you is to leave me alone over Christmas." she continued.

"Look Grang-_Hermione_," I began, for some reason, I still couldn't say her name without forcing it out, maybe I was just nervous, "I really don't know how to put this to you without sounding like a total moron, and completely insane, so I guess ill just tell you straight up." I looked sheepishly up at her through my eyelashes, thinking that maybe she would see how nervous I was and take it easy on me.

She was just tapping her foot in frustration. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, and she wasn't giving me any room to breathe.

"!" I blurted out all at once, and so fast I barely understood myself. I clapped my hand over my mouth afterwards, instantly regretting coming here to talk to her, since when did I care about granger anyways,

I think she go the jest of what I had said, for her face went form a look of shock, to just pure horror.

"Why would you come all this way to play such a sick joke on me Malfoy?" she said, venom dripping from her words. I could tell she was pissed, but I could also tell she didn't believe me, and making her believe the truth was going to be difficult.

"Exactly, _Granger, _why would I come all this way to play a sick joke on you?" I retorted, throwing the question back at her. I hoped that would help bring light to the truth of the situation. I used her surname once more, to let her understand I was frustrated, and she winced at the way it had come from my lips. "This isn't a joke, I'm serious. Why don't you think you remember anything from that night?" I asked her.

"I obviously drank way too much, I woke up with an empty bottle of champagne, I must have just blacked out." she responded.

"Or I could have taken your memory from that night?" I interjected.

Hermione's eyes went wide for a second, and I almost thought that she was going to believe me.

"Look Malfoy, I know you smart, but you are seriously lacking in the common sense department. If something like that did happen, you would never think to do something like that." she said, crossing her arms. She turned to walk away but I caught her and spun her around to face me.

I grabbed on to her and looked straight at her, making sure to speak slowly and clearly. "Hermione, you can choose to believe me or not, but it did happen. Im not saying that I regret it, but we were not at all careful about it. I had doubts about coming here and telling you, and you know for a fact that I would not bother you here if it wasn't important. Don't be stupid Hermione, go get yourself checked."

I could tell by the look on her face that she was scared, now she believed me, at least I think she did. I didn't give her a chance to respond though, I let he go and walked away form her, leaving her stunned and speechless. Hopefully she would make the right choice.

xXx

Things between Hermione and I had gotten even more awkward when we came back to school. We still had our Head duties, and we still had to share a common room. The tension that floated in the air between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Neither one of us had spoken a word to the other since the day in the Weasley's garden, it was only a week ago, but it seemed like an eternity.

Days seemed to drag by at a snails pace now. I would leave early in the morning before Hermione was awake, and come back late in the night, when I knew she would be fast asleep. I didn't want any awkward run ins with her. I just couldn't have handled it right now.

I saw less and less of my friends too. I was so worried about my future and Hermione's that I just didn't have the energy to pick on the younger students, or make fun of Potter and his scar, or Weasley and his unfortunate ability at playing Quidditch. Every second the day was consumed with Hermione. What if she was pregnant? Would she keep it? Who would it look like, me or her? Would she let me be a part of his or her life? The stress was making me go crazy. I couldn't talk to anyone, my friends wouldn't understand, Hermione and I weren't speaking so I couldn't ask her the questions that had been poisoning her mind directly, and I very well could just waltz up to Potter and Weasley. 'hey I think I got your best friend pregnant' wasn't a very good conversation starter on the best of terms. I thought about telling Professor Snape, but he wasn't exactly empathetic to say the least. There was only one woman I knew I could talk to, that I could - for lack of a better word - trust. It just so happens that she showed up before I could even go to her myself.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, I trust that you were headed back to your dormitories, for it is late, and students, even head students, shouldn't be out wandering the castle at this hour." said Professor McGonagall.

Even during the war, she was one of the staff members, that I knew to be very wise. She was a strict old bat at times, but she had seen her fair share. I knew that she would be the best person to talk to about my predicament.

"Yes professor. I was just headed there, I spent too much time in the library studying I suppose." I was about to turn around and continue my journey towards the towers when McGonagall cleared her throat. I turned around and saw she was giving me a very serious look over her the rim of my glasses.

"Now Draco, there is no need to lie. You and I both know very well that is not true. However, I do need to see you in my office to discuss…certain affairs of yours. Would you follow me please." she turned and with a swish of her cloak was off down the corridor.

Shit. I thought, did she know? Oh Merlin, I am in such big trouble. I trudged after her to my fate. I followed silently as we walked through the silent corridors. I had been here many years, obviously, but the shadows the moon cast on the stone walls still gave me the chills. We arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office shortly after out confrontation in the hall. McGonagall waved her arms and the giant bird began to produce a set of winding stairs. I had only been in the office once, so the scene unfolding before my eyes did amaze me, I have to admit. Once the staircase stopped moving, I followed the professor up to the giant oak doors, and into the office.

The room was filled with the most bizarre contraptions, and most random pieces of furniture, but it was beautiful room none the less. Fawkes, the Phoenix, was looking decrepit sitting on his perch and I was certain that his time in this world was almost up. I thought if he would come back from the ashes, or if this would be the last time we would see him, now that Dumbledore is gone. I looked around and my eyes landed on the portrait of the sleeping Dumbledore, even in death I felt as if he was watching my every move. I was thrown from my trance like state, when once again Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and motioned for me to sit down. I obeyed, and sat in the giant chair in front of her.

"You have always been one of the best students in your year, Mr. Malfoy, and I'm not going to pry and ask you what is on your mind, and making you stray form your studies, but your grades have started to decline. I do not know what it is you plan on doing once you graduate at the end of the term, but if your marks keep decreasing I can assure you that not even the coffee shops on Diagon ally will have a job available to you, and if they get bad enough, you may not graduate and will have to stay behind. Is that understood." she lectured. I nodded, and got up to leave, but she stopped me. Leaning over the desk on her elbows so looked me directly in the eye. "is there anything you need to get off your chest?" she asked.

That would have been the perfect opportunity to let her know what was going on in my life, but suddenly I thought that it was not the best idea I had ever had. But, before I could stop myself, the words just came pouring out of my mouth and I told her everything. The party, the intimacy She sat listening intently and when I was done I fully prepared myself for a brutal lecture. She surprised me by not even raising her voice.

"You are both very smart young adults. I cant say that I am proud of your decision, or that I condone it in anyway, but you will figure it out in time and make the right choice."

It was not exactly the type of guidance that I was looking for, but I guess it gave me a little bit of hope that I may possibly have someone to rely on. She dismissed me and I headed back to my dorm. I made a promise to myself that I was going to try and talk to Hermione the very next day. Spoke the password and the portrait opened. I stepped in side, shut the door behind me and came face to face with a tear stained, Hermione.

"Draco," she choked, " we need to talk."

And so it began.

XXx

**Okay so that was chapter 12! Do you think she's pregnant or not? Let me know your thoughts! I haven't actually decided whether or not she will wind up being pregnant, I can really take it in either direction. So let me know what you want to see! Also I am beginning to write a story for Twilight. I feel like some people will be offended by me saying that, but in my opinion I think both series' are absolutely incredible, and the idea just came to me so I feel like I needed to roll with it! I would love some help writing it, so for anyone who is interested in co-writing it with me feel free to PM me! I also mad a short 2 shot for the book **_**Inside the Mind of Gideon Rayburn**_**, for those of you who have read that book and I will be posting it shortly. I promise I will start updating this story more often, things are starting to slow down in my life so I will have more time to update. You guys are awesome and feel free to review if you get the chance! xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so awesome. Here is chapter 13 for you guys, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 13<span>_

_I didn't know where I was. It was dark, and I was alone. I started walking, and then I started running., at least I tried. I would try and move my legs, but it felt like I was walking through concrete. Suddenly cliffs came in to view. It was overcast and the waves were crashing hard against the rocks. I saw someone standing on the edge, over looking the water. I called out to them. They didn't answer. I called out again, and the person turned around. I saw myself in this girl, and once I looked harder I noticed that she was heavily pregnant. She rested her hands on her swollen belly, and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I saw someone else out of the corner of my eye. It was Draco. He walked toward her, and wrapped her arms around the girl. All of a sudden they jumped._

I woke up sweating and panting. The conversation Draco and I had at Christmas had thoroughly disturbed me. It was clearly haunting me. The days following his unexpected visit, I pushed the memory to the back of my mind, I didn't want to think that any of the words he spoke could be true. I started to believe it. I missed my period (only by a few days) but I was still seriously nervous. I knew deep down that something had gone on between us that night. Io needed to find out, know the truth, but I was scared.

Draco and I were avoiding each other like the plague. After the break, we came back to the same dorm, and I started to notice that he would sneak out in the wee hours of the morning, before I was up, and I would hear him come back in late at night when he knew full well that I was in bed and hopefully asleep. Part of me was hurt by his actions, and part of me knew that it was probably for the best, as to avoid any awkward confrontation.

It was Friday and I was keeping to myself as much as I could. Divination was always a subject I hated and found silly and unnecessary, but I was hoping that maybe Professor Trelawney would have some much needed answers about the disturbing and reoccurring dream.

I took my seat next to Harry and Ron, who had been equally as awkward since Draco's surprise visit. They obviously asked what the conversation was about, as I had come storming back into the house irate, and slammed the door to my room, refusing to come out for two days. After a while they dropped it, and figured that it would be better if they didn't get into it, and thought it best that they not know what was going on. I would tell them in my own time, I promised myself I would. If I was with child, I owed it to my best friends to let them know.

Professor Trelawney started on her obscure and unusual rant about the occult and how important prophesies were in our everyday lives. I would usually tune out her incessant drawling, but today I sat up straight and paid extreme attention to her. I was hoping she would give me the answers I wanted. She approached me, and I thanked Merlin, that she would pick on me today.

"You dear, are you sick?" she peered over her thick glasses at me, "I see great and terrible changes in your future child, you will have to learn to adjust to extreme situations, but be warned. Be careful of the people you trust, and who you choose to distrust." she spoke

This woman made absolutely no sense.

"My dear, tell me about your dreams." she told me blatantly.

I was in shock. "How did you know my dreams are bothering me?" I asked her, almost a horrified tone to my voice. The looks Harry and Ron gave me matched the tone in my voice, and I knew that I would have some explaining to do, and made a mental note to visit the Gryffindor common room later on tonight.

"It is written all over your face, your exhausted, these dreams are disturbing you, come talk to me, explain." she prodded.

So I told her. I didn't really want to seeing as how Draco was in the room, and I was pretty sure they had to do with him and I. I left out the part where I actually saw him in my dreams though, I just told her I saw a strange man. She listened intently, as well as the rest of class I'm sure. I never spoke up in diviniation, and Trelawney and certainly never chose to pick on me. I explained everything, and when I was done, I could literally feel the holes tha Draco was burning into my back. I felt myself blush.

"Like I said before, you have changes coming to you dear." she responded.

And just like that. Class was dismissed. That was very useless I thought to myself. I treaded back to my dormitory, and receded to my room. I was going to drown out my thoughts in endless piles of essays and books, and then when Draco got back I was going to confront him and ask him to tell me everything. I needed to know the truth. I wanted to know what was going through his mind when he saw me for the first time, kissed me. What he thought of my touch, and what it felt like for him to touch me, after all those years of pent of anger, and the months of building sexual tension. I wanted to know what it was like, to be with him that intimately. I gave myself to him and I wanted to know why he lied about it. Why he thought I couldn't handle the truth. I started to cry, and then I started to sob, and bawl, and soon I was a full blown mess on my bed. I dug into my bedside table and searched for the little box I bought at the muggle drug store over the Christmas holiday. I took it into the bathroom, ready the instructions, took the test and the waited. Waited, waited, waited, and waited. Three minutes seemed like an eternity. When I looked at the result, it made me cry all over again. I hear the portrait hole open, and then shut again. Drcao was back and I rushed down the stairs too meet him. He looked dishevelled and like he hadn't been sleeping very well. I didn't blame him, I had been feeling the same way.

He finally noticed my presence and looked up at me. His face seemed to soften at look the look of my tears and the sadness and hurt in my eyes. I did something then that surprised us both equally. I ran int his arms and hugged him like the world was going to end tomorrow, I didn't want to let him go. All the feeling form before the holidays came flooding back all of a sudden. I just wanted to be close to him again. What surprised me more was that he actually hugged me back.

He stroked my hair while I nuzzled into his shoulder and cried a little bit more. "I want to know Draco, please. It's been killing me, I want to know about that night." I said, pulling back to look at his face. I struck a nerve with him, I could tell. It looked like he was about to cry. I had never seen him the vulnerable, this emotional. This was not the boy I knew, the one trapped in a life he did not want. "Why did you lie to me." I finally chocked out. That did it.

He pulled me in close to him and I felt him choke back the tears, "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry I've hurt you." he breathed into my hair, softly, and full of honesty. "I wish I could take it back, I wish you could know how amazing we were together." he rubbed little circles in my back.

"Show me Draco. Show me what that night was like." I pleaded with him. My mind felt like it was going to fall out my head. I don't know what I was saying, this boy had hurt me, and it seemed like I wanted him to do it again. But in the moment I wanted to forget everything that had happened between us, I just wanted to take us back to the days where we were friends, or more. Back before Christmas and the ball, when I would see him and I would get those butterflies in my stomach.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he carried me towards the couch and gently set me down. He attacked my lips with his, our kisses where feverish and hungry. I wished then that I knew how that felt the night that I had given myself to him completely, but this felt nice too. As weird as it sounds, being in his arms felt right. We tugged at each others clothing and ripped it off each other bodies at lightning speed. We kissed and touched and kissed some more, and that night we made love one more time.

I felt like that was the exact opposite of what I should have done, when he walked through that door I should have hit hi, yelled at him, made him see how much he had hurt me. The last thing we should have done was have sex. I suddenly felt very stupid, and cursed my heart for feeling what it felt. But I couldn't help it. The feelings I had for him and built up over the months and they didn't just go away after one argument, no matter how bad he had been to me. At the same time I tried to rationalize his reasons for taking that night form me. The war was over, there was nothing to be scared of, there was still prejudice in the wizarding community, but there was no reason to be afraid of what would happen to us. Our friends would come to understand eventually wouldn't they? I had so many questions buzzing through my head that I completely forgot to tell him about the little pink plus sign that had appeared on my pregnancy test.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so I know there were some of you that didn't want Hermione to be pregnant, but honestly I feel like the story has so much more suspense and drama, and so much more potential for a good plot line since she is pregnant. You all are probably wondering why she forgave him and just gave into him instead of ripping him apart or what he did, but honestly, how many have you have had the courage to tell someone how much your hurting after they've done damage to you? If it was me I would tell you that I'm pretty weak, and if someone does me wrong, it takes a lot for me to tell them off . I want Hermione to be the same way for the sake of the story, not weak necessarily, but she just needs to rely on Draco, and be hurt by him. For the plot, trust me people! xo<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for making you wait guys, but thank you very much for your patience! Here is chapter 14, Happy reading! Xo**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 14<span>_

I awoke the next morning, wrapped in silky sheets that very clearly were not mine. I rolled over at stared at the burnt put embers of the pervious nights fire and that is when I noticed the milky white skin of the thin wrist wrapped around my waist. I smiled, as the nights events came flooding back. I was so grateful that things were now out in the open. We could be normal again, go back to our innocent flirtations in the common room, and now that we were in a semi relationship I could share stolen kisses with her in the hallways, and in classrooms. I beamed at the thought.

I grabbed a blanket, trying hard not to disturb the sleeping beauty in the ground, wrapped it around my naked waist, and made my way up to the shared heads bathroom. I went through my daily morning routine, showering quickly and brushing my teeth. I knocked something skinny and white off the edge of the counter, I figured it was Hermione's and bent to pick it up. My heart stopped when I noticed what it was. I may be a wizard, but I was not dumb.

I held the muggle pregnancy test in my hands, and I'm sure all the colour in my face drained as I stared at the result. Pregnant. Hermione was pregnant, and she didn't tell me.

_Okay Draco, pull yourself together, maybe she just found out and didn't get the chance to tell you._ I thought to myself. _We had sex again last night_. I think the realization of it finally hit me. I was going to be a father, there was going to be a little mini Draco-Hermione mash up running around in nine months. _.._ I grabbed the test and ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Hermione was still asleep on the carpet in front of the marble fireplace. I immediately but gently shook her awake and stuck the white stick in her face.

"What the fuck is this?" I demanded, trying not let my anger boil to the surface.

She was groggy, but when she finally started coming to and saw what I was holding out to her she stopped, and turned white. It was obvious that she didn't want me to find it, or want me to know. At least for a while I hope.

"Draco….I….I…." she stammered. "I was going to tell you last night, but then things happened and we fell asleep." she started crying, and all I wanted to do is comfort her. "Draco I'm so scared." she whimpered in my arms.

"I am too sweet one," I whispered into her hair rubbing her back slowly, trying my best to comfort her. I suddenly felt guilty for yelling at her.

"I have money, and I'm not going anywhere, we'll be okay, I promise." I told her.

Hermione smiled, got up from the floor and walked up the stairs to her room. The conversation was over, and I didn't know where we stood anymore.

* * *

><p>Monday morning was the next time I had any sort of contact with Hermione. I was walking to trasnfiguration with Blaise and Theo when out of no where an arm grabbed me from behind one of the ancient tapestries. I was dragged behind it, and my two mates were completely unaware that I had just suddenly disappeared. I came face to face with the bushy headed Gryffindor. Before I had a chance to talk to her, or ask about the other night, she smashed her lips to mine and she snaked her little fingers up into my hair, and my brain just shut off. When we finally pulled away she looked up at me through her eyelashes.<p>

"I'm really sorry about the other night, I was a total bitch. Of course I know your going to be there through this, and you have no idea how much I appreciate that. I don't think I could do this alone." she told me. She looked down towards our shoes sheepishly.

I touched her chin and pulled her face up to look at me. "I promise Hermione, I wont leave you. I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together now, whether you want me or not," I told her, placing my hands gently on her belly, "this child is mine, too. There is an equal share of you and me, so there is no way that I'm going to let you go through this by yourself." I told her, so sincerely that I even surprised myself.

Just then, she started crying. I was positive that it was due to hormones, but it still hurt to see her so emotional, even if what I was telling her was supposed to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, that was just so sweet, I never thought you could say such kind things to me, I'm not upset, I've just been so emotional lately…." I broke off her sentence when I engulfed her in the biggest bear hug I had ever given anyone.

"We should get to class, or we're going to be late." I whispered into her hair.

She took my hand and pulled me out form behind the tapestry. The hallways were almost deserted since everyone had gotten to class already. WE walked down the hall hand and hand and once we got closer to the classroom she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ducked into the room. I didn't follow to close behind, firstly because I was probably blushing like an idiot, and second, I didn't want to cause a scene. I'm sure people would think it was suspicious if we both showed up to class late. And together…

I looked over to see Hermione taking her usually seat between Potter and Weasel. Not once during the entire class did she look my way. It kind of hurt that we couldn't act the same way around our peers, the way that we acted towards each other behind closed doors. Or behind old carpets hanging on the wall…

McGonagall wanted us turning our animals into thrones, and like always the only one who didn't have trouble with the task was the Gryffindor princess. I watched the look of concentration that she had on her face while she was performing spell after spell, and the way her mouth moved when she spoke. It was seriously sexy and if I didn't stop looking soon, I probably would have found myself in an embarrassing situation. Thankfully Blaise knocked me out of my daze.

"Staring at Granger are we my man?" he clapped me hard on my back and spoke to me in an antagonizing tone. With anyone else I probably would have been seriously pissed, and a little embarrassed that they had pointed that out, but Blaise knew the situation I was in and fully supported whatever decision I made. He was the best friend a guy could ask for.

Just then Hermione flew towards the sinks, and violently threw up. McGonagall looked extremely taken aback, and even more so when I came to her side and rubbed her back until she finished. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she leaned up against me and closed her eyes. Little beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"Mr. Malfoy, can I trust you in escorting Ms. Granger to the hospital wing?" the old professor knew there was something going on between the two of us, she had made that known when she called me into her office last week. She didn't push, but I caught the meaning behind her question. She knew that Hermione wanted me to take care of her.

"Yes professor." I replied, and I picked her up and headed towards the door, catching the looks Potter and Weasley were sending in my direction.

As I was carrying her down the hall I whispered words of comfort to her, and silently prayed she wouldn't be sick all over my new robes. Once we got to the hospital wing I gently set her down on one of the beds and Madame Pomfrey was immediately at her side.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said softly to me. Madame Pomfrey obviously knew about the pregnancy, and just gave her some potion to calm her stomach and left the two of us alone.

I just smiled at her. For once in my life, I thought, I had done something good with my life. I couldn't wait to hold my little one in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know this chapter is kind of short, and kind of rushed, but I am going through a serious state of writers block, and it is a seriously nice day outside (at least where I am) and I just want to be out tanning. Anyways send me your thoughts and let me know what you would like to see happen in later chapters! xo<strong>


	15. UPDATE

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! My life has been crazy busy and I swear I haven't had a day off to just sit and do nothing and write in the past two years, I swear. So to make it up to you guys I'm writing four new chapters for all you lovely people and I will have them all posted within the next week I promise! It's been a while and I kind of lost the flow of this story so it's going to take a while to get it back and get back into this story.

It would be supper helpful if you could all give me some suggestions on what you would like to see, I have an idea of where this story is going but I want to hear your ideas as well!

I've been going back through past chapters and correcting some spelling and grammar errors, and hopefully I'll have one new chapter posted for you guys by the end of the day.

Sorry for you guys that have followed this story if you hoped this was another chapter, I promise one is coming, I just wanted to update you and let you know where I'm coming from and to let you know that I haven't given up on this story.

See you all shortly, in the meantime check out my other stories!

Love you all!

-A


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all so much for your patience!

**Chapter 15**

_Four Months Later – Grad_

I slowly peeled my eyes open. Today I would be graduating from Hogwarts. After all that me and my friends have been through it seemed almost surreal. I felt a little stirring by my belly, which had swelled exponentially in the past months. Draco was carefully rubbing our little miracle and kissing and whispering to him or her. The sight of it brought tears to my eyes. I had never seen him this way, and the way he had treated me since he found out about the pregnancy was incredible. He stuck to his word. He wasn't going anywhere. He finally noticed that I had woken up and he looked up and me and slowly crawled his way up my body and gave me a delicate kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning my angel." He said, smiling sweetly.

"What were you doing there, how long have you been awake?" I asked, running my fingers through his soft blonde hair.

"Not long, I was just talking to our little one. I can't wait to hold him in my arms. I feels o lucky, after all I've been through in my life I finally got a miracle. It was unexpected, but a miracle none the less. I can't believe how much you've grown, your belly has gotten so big so fast, are you sure there is only one in there?"

I coughed, "I sure hope so, I already look and feel like a beached whale, and I don't think I could handle carrying more than one baby around in here, and how do you know our angel is a boy" I said, my fingers lightly tracing circles on my still exposed baby bump, "Ugh, I'm so disgusting."

Draco crossed his brows, "you are not disgusting," he scolded, and placed his hand over mine on my belly, "seeing you like this is so sexy, round with my child. It takes everything in me not to touch you every minute of the day, and make love to you. There is nothing sexier knowing that we have created a tiny new life," he looked at me with lust in his eyes, "and I just do, Malfoy's always have boys."

I smiled; he had become so soft lately.

"Yes, but this might be different, I'm also the first mudblood a Malfoy has gotten knocked up." I said sternly.

Draco laughed, "I love it when you talk dirty."

And then we kissed, with his confession, and my hormones controlling my body now it was hard not to attack each other in bed every morning. Pregnant sex was so much better than normal sex. Everything was so heightened. I don't know how I would be able to do this after our angel.

After we had both reached our climax, he stayed in my for a few minutes, touching my belly and kissing me. Suddenly I felt a little flutter come from my distended abdomen, and my hands flew to the spot. I think I startled Draco. He looked at me with so much concern.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he pressed.

"Draco, the baby is kicking me, I can finally feel it." I exclaimed excitedly.

His hands flew to the spot where I had felt the little nudges, and after a few minutes his face fell. "I can't feel anything Hermione." He sad sadly.

"Maybe it's still too early for you to feel anything, besides I didn't really feel a kick, it was more of a flutter. You'll be able to feel it soon too, I'm sure of it!"

Draco smiled and placed a quick kiss on my forehead. "Let's go have a quick shower, get ready, and make our way to the Great Hall, I can't wait to be done with this place."

"Okay." I replied gently and with a smile. I grabbed one of the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around my distended body and followed him into the joint bathroom

xXx

Draco and I walked into the Great Hall hand in hand about an hour later. We had gotten used to the stares and the whispers by now. It didn't take long for the news of my pregnancy to spread through the student body, and of course suggestions that we were a couple came with it. After a while Draco and I decided to hell with it, and decided to let our relationship go public right away. Of course that was met with a lot of disapproval. The Slytherin sex god had been taken off the market, and by a Gryffindor Mudblood too. Lots of girls had their hearts, and dreams, broken that day. Their lose, my gain.

When Harry and Ron had found out the truth about Draco and I, and what happened at the Yule Ball, they weren't exactly impressed. But once they found out that a child was the result of the mistake, they stopped talking to me altogether. Thank Godric for Ginny, I had Draco of course, but I couldn't go through this without someone else to talk to. In a strange turn of events, Blasie and I actually wound up being close friends too. He wasn't as much of a douchebag as the rest of the Slytherins. Like a good friend Ginny stuck with me through the ordeal, and Harry and her wound up breaking up, claiming that if he was really a friend of mine, he would stick by my side and she couldn't be with him anymore if wasn't going to show any support for me. In an even stranger turn of events Blaise and Ginny had gotten together. They made the cutest couple, almost cuter than Draco and I, and it was nice to have two people to hang out with who cared so much about us.

I spotted Ginny's red hair right away, even though it did almost kind of blend in with her Gryffindor red robes. My last year was technically last year, but with the war almost nobody went back to school, and even if they did, they hadn't gotten the proper education needed to graduate. Everyone who had survived had come back this year for an 8th year, to finished their education. So that means that Ginny was graduating with us since technically this was her final year here.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed and pulled me into a hug, "I can't believe it, we actually made it to graduation! There was so many times I couldn't keep up with the work and I just wanted to dropout. That or I thought I was going to die, literally." We both laughed.

Blaise came up and gave me a hug too, while Ginny and Draco chatted. "Congratulations Hermione, and hey, look on the brightside, these robes are so big that you almost can't even tell your pregnant!" he joked.

"Thanks Blaise, you sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself." I laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Our robes together make us look like an awkward group of Christmas carollers." Said Ginny, scrunching her face. She was right, the Gryffindor red robes and the classic emerald green for Slytherin, certainly complimented the Christmas season.

"Why don't we go take our spots, the ceremony should be starting right away," suggested Draco, "I'll see you soon okay?" he said and kissed the top of my head. After he walked away I spotted Ron and Harry across the hall, I gave them a shy smile, but they only had looks of disgust on their faces.

"Just ignore them Hermione, go find your seat." Ginny pulled me in the direction of the Gryffindor table, and I wished that there were two more friends who would be celebrating with me tonight.

xXx

The afternoon started with a speech by Professer McGonagall, congratulating us by making it this far, and then explaining how the activates were going to work. Like the sorting ceremony in first year, we would be called up one by one to receive our certificate and then afterwards we would sit on the stool and the sorting hat would be placed on our heads to let us know what magical career would be the best fit for each one of us. It was like a muggle aptitude test, except we actually took our predictions serisouly and usually the result was something we had already decided we wanted to do. A feast would be immediately following the ceremony and after the feast the tables would be cleared so we could celebrate properly. There would be firewhiskey I was assuming, since McGonagall said that there would be supervision and felt better that we were all together so be watched, then roaming all over the castle and through Hogsmead. Ginny took that moment to lean over and whisper that a lot of the students were planning on sneaking away down to the Three Broomsticks anyways, and I asked if I wanted to join. I highly doubt that the poor patrons of the place wanted to be bothered by a bunch of drunk Hogwarts grads, but it sounded fun and I agreed. I wasn't drinking obviously, so I guess I could babysit.

After McGonagall's speech she dropped the hat down on the little stool and it talked to us about the greatness we were about to bring to the professional wizarding world, and wished us all luck in the future. Then one by one McGonagall called us up alphabetically, handed us our certificates and placed the hat on our heads. Like I assumed Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all encouraged to work for the Ministry of Magic as arours. I could see the look of relief on Ron's face, I'm sure he didn't want to be stuck following his fathers footsteps in working in the department of muggle artefacts. Naturally, the hat decided that I would be best suited as a healer in one of the magicical hospitals. One by one everyone got called up and was given cheers and a round of applause, then came Draco, it would be interesting to see what the hat had picked out for him. It certainly was too, the sorting hat suggested that Draco looked into becoming an arour, and Blaise also followed suit. I guess with all the exposure those two had to dark magic, it made sense that they would be a valuable asset to that department of the ministry. I smiled proudly, and Draco sent me a flirtatious wink form the stage.

After everyone had received their "suggestion" and graduating certificate, McGonagall congratulated us all and the Great Hall erupted into cheers and applause, and everyone started to remove their dress robes to reveal the outfits they had on underneath.

The tables were also suddenly littered with food of all types, and up until that point i never realized how ravenous I actually was. I grabbed everything that I could and began to eat. Draco plopped himself down beside me.

"You know the food may appear just like that, but it's not going to disappear anytime soon." Draco said. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted, or impressed with how much food I had shoved into my mouth at once.

"The way she's shovelling it in, it might." Added Blaise. Him and Draco erupted into laughter.

"Ha ha." I retorted. "Did you hear about the secret trip to the Three Broomsticks?" I asked him, with my mouth full.

Draco chuckled, "I did, Blaise told me about it, it sounds like it could be fun. Do you want to go, if you are too tired we can always stay here too, I won't mind." He told me, his hand came to rest on my belly and began to rub it slowly.

"We can go, I'm not tired at all, but i promise I will Let you know if I need to come back."

Draco smiled and placed a soft kiss right on my lips.

"Everyone is leaving one at a time, we should wait for last, it will give you some time to inhale more of your food." Draco joked.

At that moment I saw Harry and Ron get up to leave. I assumed they would be attending the party tonight too. Knowing them it was probably their idea and orchestrated the whole thing. I tried my best not roll my eyes but I couldn't help it. Ginny noticed.

"There's going to be a lot of people there Mionie, you probably will hardly see them. If at all." She said under her breath.

"I hope so." I replied.

One by one people started to leave, complaining of stomach aches form too much food, needing to use the bathroom, or just exhaustion from the day. MdGonagall wasn't a stupid woman, and she either believed their lies, or just didn't care to ruin their special night. I kind of assumed that she knew about the little get together in Hogsmead, and if things started to get out of hand she would sort things out right away.

Draco and I were the last ones to leave, and we both stood up and he took my hands, we went to excuse us saying that I was tired and needed to go to bed. While he walked up towards the front of the hall and rippling pain shot through my abdomen and I clutched the spot that I had felt it. Draco returned and asked what was wrong.

"I'm not sure, I just got a really bad cramp in my belly all of a sudden." I told him. Just then I felt another, and it was even more painful and I cried out and fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" Draco cried in a panic. He reached underneath me and picked me up bridal style. By now the whole hall had gone quiet and I felt hundreds of eyes on us. Draco's arms were covered in blood. "I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey." He shouted, and ran out of the Great Hall.

We walked fast enough, but not too fast as too hurt me too much. Draco kicked open the doors startling Madame Pomfrey from her chair.

"Please Professor, help her she's bleeding." The panic in Draco's voice had increased, and Madame Pomfrey instructed to lay me down on one of the beds. When he removed his arms from under me, they were covered in my blood. I knew in my heart that no matter what Madame Pomfrey did for me, it was too late, I had miscarried.


	17. Authors Note

A/N: Okay so here's what's going on. I've

A): Been way too busy to keep up with this story

B): Somewhat lost interest in writing this story

And...

C): I lost my train of thought for this story.

If you have any interest in adopting this story and continuing this/finishing it, please PM me and I will hand over the rights to this story for you. Sorry to all my followers and all the people looking forward to new content, I've let you down I know but life has finally gotten in the way. Hopefully someone can pick this story up and make it into something great =)

-A


End file.
